Lights, Camera Action?
by IncubusDreams
Summary: When Kagome takes a new job with a top producer her life takes a spin as she learns to deal with the ups & downs of film making and the people and demons in it. Including her hot shot boss.
1. Boss man

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha  but this story is all mine

Chapter One

It was almost six in the morning when Kagome arrived at the back entrance of the massive film studio. Pushing the heavy metal door open she walked into studio 18 muttering to herself, "What kind of man starts the working day at such an ungodly hour."

"You're the new assistant aren't you?" a curious feminine voice asked behind her.

Turning Kagome came face to face with a happy dark hair young women, "Yeah I am, this is my first day. How can you be so awake at such an early hour?"

"You bet accustomed to it. So what do you think of Mr. Taisho? "

Kagome shrugged, "I haven't met him yet, my friend Hojo works for him, he told me that Mr. Taisho was in dire need of a new secretary, one that wouldn't hit on him. So I had an interview with a man named Hitan, he gave me the job on the spot." Kagome held out her hand. "I'm Kagome by the way."

The dark haired women readily accepted it, "I'm Sango, nice to meet you, and I'm the assistant director's assistant."

Kagome nodded her understanding, taking her first look around the room. It was a small, well lit entrance room painted all black, a room that doubtlessly led to a larger studio area. She was just uncertain as to which of the rooms three doors would take her the in the right direction. Looking back at Sango, who was digging in her purse, Kagome asked, "Could you show me where it is I am suppose to be going since it sounds like we're going the same way."

Sango looked up from her search and grinned, "Oh, sure of course, just give me a second I'm just making sure that I have my mace."

"Mace, why do you have mace?" Kagome inquired shocked.

"Oh, you'll find out." Sango gave her an evil grin, "Come on it's this way, and we don't want to be late. It's one the worst things you can do here, it is a guarantied way to ruin your day. Mr. Taisho hates it when people are late." She told her as she led her towards a large metal door on the far wall.

The door led to a massive studio with lights and props everywhere. People scurried around moving tables, carrying pictures and setting things up. Sango led her towards a large foldable table loaded with donuts and coffee holders, and grabbed two jelly donuts. Turning to Kagome she held one out.

"You have to start off the day with a good breakfast." Sango told her with a smile.

Kagome grinned back, but declined the sweet, far too nervous to eat. "So what exactly do we do, Hojo didn't really go into great detail about it with me?"

"Well," Sango hesitated a moment, "we basically do what ever they need us to do, however your job will be quiet different from mine. Mr. Taisho is… somewhat difficult to work with."

"Oh."

Swiftly, Sango turned and headed across the studio towards what appeared to be the set, judging by the various lights and props that were being rolled over towards a set of directors' chairs. In on sat a man with black hair and an old fashioned director's mega phone, and next to him sat another tall man with long silvery looking hair. Beyond those simple distinguishing features Kagome couldn't see anything else because they had there backs to the two women. As they got closer to the two seated men Kagome could hear that they appeared to be discussing something.

"I do not understand why you insist on using that ridicules antique, it is absolutely useless." A cold, detached voice asked.

"It's not useless, it bothers Inu-yasha," The other man answered happily, apparently use to his companions iciness, "which is immensely entertaining."

"Yes, that it does." The cold voice replayed and glanced over at them as they approached.

The other men, noticing his companions shift in attention, turned in his seat to view the new arrivals. Upon seeing who it was a smile lit his face, "Ah, my lovely Sango, it's good to see you have arrived."

Sango smirked secretively, "Good morning Miroku," she responded and gestured to Kagome, "This is Kagome. I believe she is your new assistant Mr. Taisho."

The silver haired man turned farther in his seat so that Kagome got her first full view of his face. There was no question in her mind that this was the famous demon producer Sesshoumaru Taisho. His elegant sculpted face and distinct magenta markings were unmistakable. He had the face that was the envy of any male model and the body to go along with it. That kind of handsome man was not someone easily forgotten neither was his stoic, expressionless mask that appeared to be a permanent resident on his face.

Sesshoumaru raised a single, perfectly arched silver eyebrow as his molten gold eyes took in the appearance of his new personal assistant. His gazed made a swift sweep of her curvy body from her booted feet, up her long black clad legs, her dark crimson blouse to rest on her face. Taking in her brilliant blue eyes he found himself some what shocked at the intelligence gleaming in them. She might be the first person who didn't take the job as a way in jump into his bed.

Kagome shifted her weight back and forth nervously under Sesshoumaru's scrutinizing gaze. 'Man, Hojo said he was intimidating, but I didn't think that he would be this bad' Kagome thought as he analyzed her as though she were a horse at auction he might wish to purchase.

"Today we are just getting this set up; therefore you shall take this opportunity to learn what is going on. You shall follow Sango around for today and learn what needs to be done. She does not do all that you will be doing but it will give you a general idea of how thing work around here." Sesshoumaru told her, his voice just as detached of emotion as his face visage.

Nodding her understanding, Kagome opened her mouth to respond but before she could even made a peep he continued on. "You will address me as Mr. Taisho unless I tell you otherwise, and you may address Mr. Honshu as Miroku, as he seems to despise being called mister."

Miroku looked chuckled, "Of course I don't like being called mister, and it makes me feel old. My dad is Mr. Honshu, and he isn't even that old."

Kagome chuckled a little, marveling at the difference between the two directors, while Sango spoke "Okay, we'll, is there anything that we can get you before I show Kagome around?"

"No we're okay, right Sesshoumaru?" Miroku responded glancing over at Sesshoumaru, who simply shook her head as he proceeded to overlook the stage hands.

Getting the hint that they were no longer needed Sango quickly led Kagome away from the set. Dragging her to nearly the opposite end of the room Sango stopped at a large rack of what appeared to be various 18th century clothes from several countries. Kagome presumed these to be the costumes. Turning to Kagome Sango swiftly began to fill her in.

"Okay these are just a few of the costumes we have for this movie there are several sense that contain dozens of extras so there are tons of costumes here. So if you are ever asked to retrieve a costume you come straight here and look for the head costume designer. Her name is Kagura, she can be a little overwhelming but you get use to her." Shoving past the various racks, Sango ushered Kagome up to an open door that had been hidden behind all the clothes.

Absorbing the information she had just received Kagome scooted into the room an saw various manikins with partially made costumes on them. At the far end of the room stood a beautiful black haired demon in a red dress, the woman glanced up and Kagome got a good look at a set of crimson eyes.

"Hello Sango, why are you here?" the women greeted, dully, as if she couldn't believe she was being bothered.

Sango rolled her eyes to Kagome before she turned towards the women fully and answered her "Hello Kagura, this is Kagome, she is Mr. Taisho's new personal assistant, and I'm just taking her around to meet everybody."

Kagura eyed Kagome with distain before addressing her, "Hello, I'm Kagura, I am in charge of the costumes, if Sesshoumaru has any direct, urgent problems come to me otherwise just talk to one of my girls or my sister Kana." With that she turned back around, ignoring them, and went back to work.

Giving Kagome an apologetic smile Sango began explaining more as she led her out the door towards another. "She is a wind demon, and can certainly be full of hot air at times it can make her hard to deal with at times. Her younger sister, Kana, is her assistant she's a little odd, she is a void demon and has even less emotion then Taisho."

Kagome nodded, "Is the head of every department a demon?" she inquired, curious to know if they would all be so high and mighty.

"Most of them are, but there not all like Kagura, most of them are better although some are worse. Come I'll introduce you to Yura next, she's in charge of hair and make-up."

By the end of the day Kagome had met nearly all the important people she would need to remember to get through the upcoming days. By the time five o'clock rolled around and Sango told her that they could go home Kagome was mentally exhausted from absorbing all the information. But on the plus side Sango and her self had become fast friends and had decided to go out for coffee on their next day off.

When she finally got home to her apartment at five thirty Kagome popped a quick frozen dinner in the microwave and called to her pets. "Buyo, Valeo, come here you too, dinner time."

Seconds later a plump tricolor cat raced into the room, a large leggy dog at his heels. Reaching down Kagome scooped up the fat cat into one arm and ran her vacant hand over the black Great Dane's head. "Who's a good girl Valeo?" She cooed at the young dog, happily thumping it's tale on the floor. As she scratched the dogs head Buyo shifted in Kagome's arms demanding his share of attention. Quickly giving the cat some attention, Kagome put him down and went to get the animals' food silently thanking her judgment at getting her brother to walk Valeo for the rest of the week until she had her job settled.

After feeding her pets Kagome shifted her attention over to her own meal, after swiftly devouring it she slipped into a nice hot bath. She was intent on relaxing before she had to prepare for her early morning, and walking the dog before bed. After finishing everything she crawled into bed, thinking of how very long the next few days were going to be until she got use the early rising. Within minuets of shutting her eyes Kagome was sound asleep.


	2. Opps

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha: ( but this story is all mine: )

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it.

"…" Dialogue '…' Thoughts

When Kagome's alarm went off at twenty to five the next morning the last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed. She would rather have hurled her alarm at the wall and watched it shatter into hundreds of little pieces. Instead of taking her sleepy anger out her electronics Kagome stumbled into her bathroom. After a quick shower Kagome threw on a pair of fitted faded jeans and a black swoop neck shirt and hurried into the kitchen, not even bothering with make-up.

Filling both the sleeping cat's and dog's food and water dishes Kagome grabbed a chocolate chip muffin. Scrawled a note for her brother and scurried out the door. Stampeding down the flour flights of stairs she cures the broken elevator and booked it to her car when she reached her underground parking. Once she was in the car and on the way she aloud herself to breath, 'its okay you're not late,' she thought and tried to calm down on the twenty minuet drive to work.

Kagome's mid morning panic turned out to be futile when Kagome arrived five minuets early. Closing the door she saw Sango across the lot heading towards the entrance, "Sango, hey, wait up!" she called out.

Sango stopped and turned around noticing Kagome she waved and waited. When she walked up Sango gave a happy greeting, "Good morning!"

"Morning," Kagome responded still a little groggy.

"Don't worry you'll get use to the odd hours pretty quick," Sango chuckled.

Kagome gave her a look of disbelief, "Right, that'll be the day."

Opening the door the pair entered the building, scooted through the mud room and headed straight to the coffee table. Pouring her self a cup of coffee and piling a load of sugar in Kagome turned to Sango and asked "Does Mr. Taisho have any particular rules against pets?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I have a dog that I can't leave at home all day, right now my brothers looking after her but he can only do it for a couple more days. Do you think it would be okay if I brought her here, she's incredibly well behaved?"

Sango shook her head, "He won't mind, unless it's a small dog, Inuyasha's girlfriend has a small yappy dog that she brings frequently and Taisho hates it. Least we think he does, he doesn't exactly show a lot of emotion. We just assume because he glares at it and tells Inuyasha that "if it does not cease that racket it will cease to exist,' I think the dog knows what he's saying because it always stops."

Kagome laughs, "Don't worry, Valeo is anything but small; she's a Great Dane."

"Perfect, nearly everyone here loves big dogs. Except for Kikyo; which may be interesting if you bring your dog because she is one of the main actresses, you'll meet her today; and her little dog too."

Sango leads her quickly towards the two directors' chairs that Miroku and Sesshoumaru had been seated in the day before. They were empty when they walked up but the two men were in the in the immediate vicinity. Both men stood in the center of the set ordering various stage hands about, changing any last minuet placement of all the props. When Sesshoumaru noticed their approached he acknowledged them with a nod of his head. Miroku's welcome was a little more vocal.

"Ladies," he exclaimed exuberantly, "how good it is to see such lovely faces at such an early hour." Coming up to Sango Miroku swept her up into a massive hug and let his hands slide down to her ass and gave her a quick grope.

Faster then lightning Sango whipped out the can of pepper spray she had stashed in her purse the day before and got Miroku right in the mouth. "Hentai! I've told you tons of times that even though were going out you can't just grope me whenever you feel like it."

Miroku didn't answer or defend himself, he couldn't; he was to busy sputtering and spitting trying to get the maize taste out of his mouth. Kagome watched the whole thing with amusement, 'So that's what the pepper spray was for, I wondered.'

Sesshoumaru seemed indifferent to what was happening with his assistant director, glancing at Kagome he told her offhandedly, "I need you to check with both Kagura and Yura; see how long until they are ready. Tell them that they can be no later then six thirty unless they want to be replaced."

"Yes Mr. Taisho."

"Come back here when you are done."

"Yes sir." Kagome told him, turned on her heel and all but ran the opposite direction. 'Man, the guy has to learn how to smile; I know he is a Taiyoukai but demon or not he needs to lighten up.' Kagome shook her head trying to dispel the thoughts, 'Why do I care anyway, the guy is just my boss. I just have to do my job.'

For the next few hours Kagome ran around doing Sesshoumaru tasks, retrieving things, delivering messages. She was running around so much that she hadn't sat down once and had not even had a chance to peek at the actors that were in the film. She didn't mind that much, it was only the first day and Kagome knew that she would probably end up having to deal with them at some point.

By eleven thirty Kagome finally received her first chance to sit down. Dropping into a folding chair by the coffee table that was still holding the less desirable of the morning's donuts she waited for Sango. The two had planned to meet for coffee at there first break, which had come far later then expected.

Grabbing a Styrofoam cup Kagome poured herself a strong black cup of the liquid, and turned to sit back down and wait for Sango. Unfortunately the plan went awry the moment she turned around and walked straight into a silver haired man. Mistaking it for Sesshoumaru she immediately opened her mouth to spill out an apology. But before she could even make a peep she was been screamed at.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid wench! How could you not see that I was standing behind you, are you stupid or something or just blind!" The silver man yelled at her as he stared down at his stained shirt.

"I'm sorry," Kagome told the two fuzzy ears at the top of the bent head, that let her know this was definitely a hanyou, 'Well this definitely isn't Mr. Taisho' she thought as she looks at the cute fuzzy ears. Unable to resist the urge Kagome reached out and rubbed the soft ears.

Bad idea, "What the hell are you doing, isn't scorching me with bad coffee enough!"

Annoyed at being yelled at Kagome growled at him, "Look buddy, it wasn't my fault that you were standing two inches behind me; if you hadn't been hovering I wouldn't have bumped into you. And I said I was sorry."

The peeved hanyou growled at her, "Look you stupid women, your just some useless stage hand. I would shut up if I were you, unless you want to be fired."

Kagome growled right back, "Now look here, just…" She stopped talking the moment she realized Sesshoumaru had walked up behind the hanyou.

"Inuyasha don't believe you have the authority to fire people in my company little brother, especially not my personal assistant." Sesshoumaru said icily behind Inuyasha. 'Hmm, she growls' he thought regarding the woman who had managed to set Inuyasha temper off within the first minuet of meeting him.

Inuyasha rounded on her brother, his rage switching targets. "What the hell were you thinking hiring an imbecile for an assistant? She can't even hold on to a cup of coffee."

Sesshoumaru merely cocked an eyebrow, "Whom I hire is none of your business, Kagome is a very capable assistant, so please do not harass her. Why don't you go find Kikyo, tell her that I expect you both back here in an hour and a half for the next scene. And be sure to tell her that if she insists on bringing her toy with her then it will be quiet."

Inuyasha scoffed but walked off towards the direction of his change room muttering under his breath about a stupid bastered older brother.

Once Inuyasha was gone Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, who swallowed nervously, "I need you to go to Hiten, he is the stunt director and give him this" he told her handing her an envelop. "Tell him that it is the schedule for the next to weeks."

Glancing down at the pearl stationary Kagome thought of the note she left her brother about the dog, remembering her early conversation with Sango she decided to ask Sesshoumaru. "Mr. Taisho," She called, when we turned in acknowledgement she continued, "Umm, I can't leave my dog at home all day long would it be okay if she came in with me?"

"As long as it is not a little yappy thing I do not care." He responded turning around and continuing on his way.

"Thank you." Kagome called after him, even though she knew he probably didn't care about her gratitude.

As Kagome watched him walk away she saw Sango walking up from Yura's room. "What happened it sounded like Inuyasha was yelling, did someone insult him. Better yet did someone insult Kikyo?" Sango asked when she got close enough.

"No, I sort of spilt coffee all over him."

Sango gave her a look of disbelief, "No way, you're still in one piece."

"Yeah, I almost wasn't," Kagome told her laughing, "Luckily Taisho came and his presence diverted the anger."

"That would do it Inuyasha can't stand having his half brother around but he was the best guy for the part and Taisho knew it. Plus their father wants them to… learn cooperation."

"Ahh."

"I have to say though, Taisho must not hate because normally he just lets people deal with Inuyasha themselves."

Kagome gave Sango a slightly skeptical look the most she Sesshoumaru had said to her all day were the few words they had just exchanged after Inuyasha had yelled at her. The most he had said earlier when directing her on what to do next was five words. Deciding a change in topic was necessary Kagome asked, "So how did it go with Yura?"

Sango got a sour look on her face, "That women is an imbecile, she spent ten minuets ranting about how she was missing a very important color set of eye shadow, different shades of brown that Kikyo _had _to have. She insisted that it was my fault that it was missing. When she finally stopped ranting I pointed out to her that it was sitting by the make-up chair were she left it. Then we heard Inuyasha and I came to see."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, 'If working here is like this everyday, my life is defiantly not going to be dull.'

"Well anyway, enough about the nutty people we have to deal with lets grab lunch before they start filming the next scene."

A little over an hour later Kagome was placing a sandwich palter on the morning's coffee table while Sango was off getting a fresh container of juice. Just as Kagome finished setting it down a haughty female voice hit her ears. "Oh, Inu, look at this _food _they brought. They can't really expect us to eat it can they?"

Looking up Kagome saw Inuyasha and a beautiful black haired woman on the other side of the table, "Its better then the cafeteria's food, and you don't even have to eat it, shish." Kagome mutter.

"Of course it's better then that crap," Inuyasha barked, "of course you wouldn't care would you. You're just my brothers little lap dog, while tell him next time that maybe he should give us something edible. Don't you think Kikyou?"

"Yes, you're right. I know thinking might be a little hard for you but I would try to remember if I were you. We don't want to have to complain again." Kikyou told her, glaring down her nose.

The hair on the back of Kagome's neck bristled, just as she was about to give the pair a peace of her mind a cold voice called across the room. "Kagome."

Knowing that it would not be wise to leave Sesshoumaru waiting Kagome left the snobby couple, glaring as she walked by. "Yes run off to Sesshoumaru like a good little submissive." Inuyasha taunted as she strode off.

Kagome ignored the taunting, 'Oh, keep talking hanyou, I'll get you back at another time.' She thought as she hurried off to her boss.

The rest of the day went smoothly for Kagome, and was void of any contact with any of the actors or actresses; a fact that she took as a blessing. As she climbed into the car on her way home she realized just how much of a blessing it was that she was going to be aloud to bring Valeo to work. The poor dog would have been board to tears other wise. And Kagome knew if that were to happen her furniture would no longer exist.

When she arrived home Kagome quickly fed her pets a phoned her brother to let him know that he wouldn't have to take care of Valeo anymore. After chatting with a relieved brother she prepared for the next day before finally relaxing and cuddling up with her animals. Throughout the course of her evening she couldn't help but wonder how thing would go over in the morning when Sesshoumaru found out just how un small and yappy her dog actually was.


	3. TAG!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :(

Thanks to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it. I meant to update sooner but my internet has been wonky. And does anyone know what happened in the last Inuyasha episode, I missed it? Any who, on with the story:p

Oh, and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes that weren't caught I spell checked it but it doesn't catch everything and spelling is not something I'm good at. Thx!

Spoken words "…"

Thoughts '…'

-------------------

When Kagome woke for the third morning in a row to alarm clock blaring at quarter to five she found it was easier to rise out of bed. However her desire to smash her alarm clock had tripled. Stumbling towards the bathroom she grabbed the clothes she had laded out for herself as she went in and switched on the shower. After a quick eight minuets she hopped out and pulled on black pants and black v-neck sweater. Once she was ready she realized that maybe it was not the best outfit to wear. Since there was a chance she would have to hold Kikyou's little white fluff ball like Sango had; for three hours.

Deciding that it was not worth changing Kagome went into the kitchen and made a pop tart. Going back over to the bedroom while it toasted Kagome went over to rouse her sleeping pup.

Valeo's black head was the only thing Kagome could see as the rest of the day was buried beneath her comforter. Gently stroking the dogs silky brow she cooed softly at her, "Valeo, pup, your coming with me so rise and shine." The dog opened her eyes but didn't budge.

Throwing the cover off the dog Kagome tried to roll her over hoping that it would encourage Valeo to move. Out numbered by her dog's size, Kagome discovered that her dog wouldn't be moving unless it was willingly. Sighing she strode back into the kitchen. Going straight to the fridge she rummaged around until she found half a package of hotdog wieners. Shuffling back into the bedroom she waved half a morsel in front of the dog's nose, a last ditch attempt at getting her up.

Amazingly, after three and a half wieners Kagome had Valeo up and about. Grabbing her pop tart and a baggy of dog food for the pooch she snapped a leash on Valeo collar and headed out. Since the elevator was still broken Kagome was forced to take the stairs and unfortunately having her hands full of stuff and a leash attached to a giant dog did not make the decent easy, 'Please don't let me fall on my face.' She let herself relax a little once she got the car and threw all her things in the front seat and let Valeo into the back.

When she arrived at the studio lot the parking guard gave her a funny look when he saw Valeo's huge head sticking out between the cars front seats. Ignoring the look Kagome parked as close to the door as she could get and piled out. Gathering what she needed she quickly grabbed Valeo from the back and made her way to the door not daring to look at her watch incase she was late.

As she swung open the door she walked right into Sango who was taking off her coat. The two of them went crashing to the ground and Valeo went loping around them happy as can be, shoving her big wet nose into Sango's face trying to say hello. When Sango saw what was licking her face her visage turned shocked, so surprised that Kagome burst out laughing.

"Crap, Kagome what is this thing it can't be the dog you were talking about. This thing is the size of a bloody pony!" Sango exclaimed, gently shoving Valeo out of her face.

Kagome continued to chuckle, "Valeo is a dog all right, she may be the size of a pony but she is most defiantly a dog, while actually she is barely more then a puppy."

"That's not like any puppy I've ever seen." Sango remarked eyeing Valeo.

Chuckling again Kagome stood up and offered a hand to Sango, "We should probably show are faces soon, the last thing I need is two be late."

"Good plan."

As they entered the main area of the studio, Kagome headed straight over to where they would be finishing up filming inside, for the next little while. Spotting Sesshoumaru a ways off she began to feel apprehensive what if his reaction to Valeo was worse then Sango. 'What if he says I can't bring her again? I'll be screwed, and Souta can't keep taking care of her.' "Oh, please like her." Kagome whispered as she walked up behind Sesshoumaru.

"Glade to see that you have arrived," His cool voice told her before he even turned around, and he didn't sound the least bit _glade _to see her, he didn't sound anything.

"I brought Valeo with me I thought I should let you meet her, incase you change your mind." Kagome told him shifting nervously,

Sesshoumaru finally turned around to get a look at the massive black animal happily sitting at her feet, taking in the sleek black coat, intelligent eyes and tall lanky body that completely hid Kagome's legs and most of her hips. He gave the dog his hand to sniff for a moment before stroking Valeo's head as she thumped her tale in glee. Sesshoumaru nodded his in approval at Kagome's choice in pets.

"Is she going to be too big?"

"No, I am happy to find that your choice in dogs is far more apt then that of Kikyou's. Hers bares a striking resemblance to a mop."

Kagome giggled at this, since she had the same thoughts on the animal.

Sesshoumaru smirked and lent down, his mouth dangerously close to Kagome's ear, "Your taste in animals is just as enticing as the rest of you."

Sesshoumaru's warm breath on her neck sent chill shooting down Kagome's spine. Blood rushing to her cheeks, Kagome gripped Valeo's leash tighter and took a tiny step backward and gazed up at Sesshoumaru's emotionless face. "I…Umm…" Kagome stammered awkwardly.

Smirking again, at her reaction Sesshoumaru stepped back enjoying her reaction to something so simple. Nodding his head towards Valeo he asked. "I would like to keep her with me for the next little bit if you don't mind. I imagine you would find it difficult if you had to take her around with you everywhere."

Thankful at the change in subject Kagome gave Sesshoumaru the leash and bent before Valeo to give her a pet. "You be good, okay?" She told the dog. Looking back up at Sesshoumaru she blushed awkwardly and said "Thank you."

"Not a problem, I wish to see Mirokou's reaction to your friend here." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome was surprised to say the least; she would never have thought that her stoic boss would plan a joke on someone. But judging by the slight gleam she saw in his eyes Kagome had a feeling that was exactly what he had in mind.

At eight thirty Kikyou and Inuyasha announced their arrival by immediately complaining about the quality of coffee that was being served at the snack table. Luckily for Kagome she wasn't the one Inuyasha took it out on Mirokou was near by and kindly pointed out to his friend that it was not meant for the actors and if they didn't want to eat it then they didn't have to.

Snickering at them from a safe distance Kagome and Sango watched as Kikyou tried to goad Inuyasha into arguing with one of his closest friends. From the sounds of things it wasn't going to well for her. "Inu, why aren't you complaining anymore you were just as upset about this slop as I was?" Kikyou demanded

"Mirokou told us that it's not for us to why bother if it's not ours let others bother with it."

Mirokou looked back at the two girls and smirked proudly. Sango shook her head and looked over at Kagome, "Let's get back to work before he decides to come over here and tell us wonderfully he solved the problem with Inuyasha.

For the next couple hours everything ran smoothly until right after coffee break when Kikyou's personal assistant stopped by with the little mop dog; Jefferson. As soon as she saw her little powder puff Kikyou squealed and scooped him up carrying him over to the set so he could 'watch' her work. Kagome shook her head watching the seen as she came up to the set after walking the dog.

As soon as Jefferson laid eyes on Valeo he started yipping and growling like nuts. Surprised at her dog's sudden antics Kikyou loosened her hold and the animal went flying out of her arms towards Kagome. Jefferson skidded to a halt a few feet away not decreasing his volume in the slightest. Valeo, seeing the small dog immediately assumed that she had made a new friend, and like all puppies Kagome new that her enthusiasm knew no bounds. Yanking the leash straight out of Kagome's hand Valeo bounded right for the small Laso-apso.

Seeing the large dog barreling towards him Jefferson turned tail and ran.

Suddenly a cheesy film played out in front of Kagome's eyes as she saw her dog tare the studio apart in her game of catch me. She looked on helplessly as Valeo chased the little mop through costumes, across the set, and to her horror under the snack table; a table that Valeo was taller then. Coffee and sandwiches went flying everywhere as the tall dog squeezed itself underneath it poorly and increased the mess.

The chase continued on for another five minuets while various stage hands and helpers attempted to catch the two dogs. The game of tag came to an abrupt end when Sesshoumaru was finally noticed at the back of the studio where he had entered from taking an important phone call. When Valeo saw him her direction changed immediately as she thunder toward him, her previous playmate forgotten.

Sesshoumaru stood still as the giant dog ran right at him. Instead of doing a flying leap onto him as Kagome feared Valeo would do the dog skidded to a stop at the last possible second and sat at his feet. Looking down at the cheerful puppy, Sesshoumaru gave her a rub on the head, a ghost of smile on his lips. Walking towards the group of frazzled people he shook his head as he surveyed the mess, his clawed hand still on Valeo's head as she followed at his heels.

Kagome closed her eyes as she waited of him to banish Valeo form the studio for good, 'well at least I got my pay back, Kikyou looked absolutely terrified when Valeo chased that little puff ball. She didn't know that Valeo couldn't hurt a fly.' Kagome couldn't help but think to herself gleefully. Unfortunately her happy little world came crashing down to reality when Sesshoumaru started to speak.

"Well, it is interesting to see what happens when either Mirokou or I are not present to baby-sit." Sesshoumaru stated blandly his stoic face not revealing any hint at his mood.

Kagome swallowed hard, and was about to speak but was beaten to in by a perturbed Kikyou. "It was that beast that did it," she accused venomously, pointing at Valeo, "she went after Jefferson. She was trying to kill him. I want the monster destroyed!"

Kagome's mouth hit the floor, 'that Bitch!' went ringing through her head. "You evil little-"

"I don't think it is wise for you to be lying right now Kikyou, from what I saw Kagome's dog had no intention of killing yours" Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Valeo is not going to be destroyed and you are to leave Jefferson at home from now on. If I see him here I will have someone FedEx him home. "

A smile lit Kagome's face as she heard Sesshoumaru's words, 'Yes! I'm not in trouble.'

Once again Kagome's happiness was interrupted, only this time by Inuyasha.

"What the hell! You can't just ban Kikyou's dog in favor of that wench's" Inuyasha bellowed, pointing at Kagome.

'Why it is all fingers always seem to be pointed at me?' she thought as the brothers began going at it.

"This is not the first time something has happened with Jefferson Inuyasha; I told after he bit Sango that if he did something again he wouldn't be aloud back." Sesshoumaru informed him, his voice void of emotion.

Sesshoumaru's lack of emotion seemed to fuel Inuyasha's fire, "But it was that mongrel's fault. It was her stupid paws that trampled everything. Why the hell aren't you getting mad at her?"

"Valeo has an excuse she is a puppy." Kagome spoke up finally able to get in a complete sentence.

"Bull," Inuyasha snarled, "that thing's huge."

"That is of little consequence Inuyasha, the animal is still a pup." Sesshoumaru told him, before turning to Kagome and speaking under his breath, "You may continue to bring Valeo her but for the next couple days you are going to be somewhere else. I do not need Inuyasha biting your head off every time he sees you simple because he lost the argument today."

Hearing only the last bit Inuyasha went off again, "What! I didn't loose the argument, it isn't even over yet!"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer a door opened and closed in the far corner, drawing everyone's attention in that direction.

A surprised Mirokou was startled to find everyone staring at him as he entered. Looking around a massive grin spread across his face as he took in the mess that was spread out around the room. Walking up he chuckled and asked, "Wow, what the hell happened in here?"

-------------------------

Thanks to everyone reading!!!!!!!!

Please review!


	4. Babysitting and What?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again, if it isn't already obvious, I don't own anything. If I did then I would have everything go my way mahahaha. : P

Thank you, to everyone that reviewed and to those who gave me some constructive criticism, oh and how to spell Miroku. You'd think that since I have so many volumes on Inuyasha that I would look and double check the spelling, but, alas I'm dense and didn't. : P

Also sorry this took so long to update, my internet has been on the frits. Plus I have had mid terms that I've been studying for, so they took prescience. So pleas be nice and review, thanks!

Spoken words: "…"

Thoughts: '…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day Kagome was exhausted, and grateful. She had spent a good two hours cleaning up the mess that her _beloved_ dog had made, but she didn't care all that much she was just happy that she had been aloud to keep her job and that she was still aloud to bring Valeo to work. 'Sesshoumaru was really nice to allow me to bring her back, although it probably has more to do with the fact that he likes Valeo.' Kagome thought as she walked back in from returning a costume; that had been wrecked back to Kagura.

"Shit! I forgot that I'm supposed to go talk to him" Kagome muttered to herself as she looked at her watch. Hurrying quickly across the studio she headed towards Miroku's and Sesshoumaru's chairs, hoping that he wasn't going to be crossed with her. Not that she could ever tell, "That guy should learn some emotions"

"Who should learn some emotion?" A cool voice inquired from behind her.

Spinning around to face the source of the voice Kagome found Sesshoumaru standing a foot behind her, "Eek!"

When she said nothing further then her squeak, Sesshoumaru repeated the question, "Whom did you speak of when you said 'that guy should learn some emotions?'"

Kagome blushed scarlet before stammering "I – a – um… no one, I was just mumbling to myself."

Sesshoumaru gave her a slightly skeptic look, "Oh, is that so, care to share?"

"Um, no."

"Tell me."

Kagome swallowed hard, "I was talking about you," she whispered, hardly audible.

Sesshoumaru's demon ears just barely picking up the words, but he wouldn't have been able to is she were any farther away. 'Hmm, I think that it's time that I had some fun with this assistant of mine.' Sesshoumaru thought, a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

Seeing Sesshoumaru's smirk Kagome started to become nervous. 'Oh, crap!' flashed through her mind as she hastily took a half step back.

"So I don't have any emotions? Tell me if I didn't have emotions would I have aloud you to keep bringing your dog here?" Sesshoumaru asked her softly, taking a step closer as she took one back. "Or how about the fact that I didn't fight with Inuyasha even though I cant stand my half brother?" he asked again as she continued to not answer and just back away. After a couple more steps he had Kagome backed against the back of one the old backdrops.

As her back hit the old wood Kagome realized she had been backed into a corner, looking around franticly she searched for someone who might come along so that he would back off. Seeing no one she it dawned on her that almost everyone would have left for home. Gazing up at Sesshoumaru's devious grin Kagome figured she was screwed if she had to find her own way out; Sesshoumaru had her pinned.

Slowly Sesshoumaru leaned down so that his nose was mere centimeters away from Kagome's "So what do you think, do I have emotions?" he asked her quietly, his breath warm on her skin.

"Yes!" Kagome squeaked out.

"Good," He whispered pulling away, but only enough that he could see her whole face rather then just her eyes. "Tomorrow you will arrive at eight and go to the studio day care center and pick up a girl named Rin. You are to entertain her until noon, then come to Hazelton Acres Farm that we are filming at tomorrow."

With that said Sesshoumaru took a few steps back and regarded Kagome's expression with amusement, 'I'm going to have to do this to her more often, she rather resembles a tomato. Although whether she stays around long depends on what Rin thinks of her.' Sesshoumaru pondered as he walked towards the studio exit.

"What the…" Was all Kagome could say or think as she watched Sesshoumaru walk away completely nonchalant.

------

The next morning Kagome was incredibly grateful that she did not have to get up before dawn again. It also made it far easier when she had to get Valeo up and about. Grabbing an apple on her way out, she once again led her dog down the many flights of stairs. 'I really hope they get that elevator fixed soon' Kagome thought as she walked towards her car.

When she pulled up to the day care Kagome thought it would be best if she left Valeo in the car while she went to get the girl named Rin she had been sent to baby-sit for the day. Not that she minded she liked kids, she just hoped that the girl would be nothing like her little brother had been like when he was younger. As she walked into the child care area she was surprise at how elaborate it was. With an indoor jungle gym, clay and coloring stations, and many other child amusements Kagome found her self wanting to play with the children's toys too. When Kagome saw a young woman with a young child in her arms Kagome headed over to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, Mr. Taisho instructed me to pick up Rin at eight o'clock this morning." Kagome said politely to the tired looking girl.

The girl gave her tight smile, "Hello, my name's Kim, Mr. Taisho told me you would be coming. Unfortunately even though I know that you were checked at security but I'm going to have to ask for some identification. You fit the description I was given but I have to double check."

"Oh, sure no problem," Kagome responded pulling her drivers license and security pass out of her purse and showing then to the girl.

With one hand Kim looked over he two cards and gave them back to Kagome and nodded. "Okay I'll just go call her." Walking over to the foot of the jungle gym she called up the slide. "Rin, someone is here to see you." Looking back at Kagome she said, "She knows your coming Kagome, Sesshoumaru told her before she left."

About a minuet later a little black haired girl came barreling down the slide to meet her new friend. Some what tentatively the young girl walked up to Kagome "Hi, my name's Rin." She said giving Kagome a toothy grin.

Kagome's heart melted as she went to her knees so that she could be the same height as the girl. "Hi Rin, my names Kagome, how old are you?"

"Seven."

"Wow, well what would you like to do today?"

"I wanna go to the Zoo please!" Rin beamed excitedly jumping up and down.

Kagome smiled back at her as she stood up and offered Rin her hand to hold, the little girl grabbed it enthusiastically and they headed towards the door. "So, you're my daddy's new helper?"

"Yes I am." Kagome answered a little surprised to hear that this was Sesshoumaru's daughter, the little girl was human and Sesshoumaru was a full demon. Shrugging it off Kagome stopped a few feet away from her car and gazed down at the little girl and asked, "Do you like dogs Rin?"

"Yeah, I love dogs, especially big ones!"

Kagome smiled in relief, 'Well at least, I don't have to worry about her not liking Valeo.' Kagome thought as she opened the passenger door and let Rin in.

"Wow that's the biggest dog I have ever seen!" Rin beamed when she saw the massive black dog.

"She is big that's for sure," Kagome said grinning at the young girl as she snapped the seatbelt in place.

--------

Three and a half hours later Kagome and Rin were laughing as they drove back form the zoo towards Ten Bar ranch. As she took a bite of a French fry Kagome glanced over at Rin. "So what was your favorite animal at the zoo?"

"The tigers, wolves and giraffe, oh and the zebras, and the big black cat!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay so favorite animals," Kagome said chuckling as she watched Rin gobble down the chicken nuggets the little girl had wanted for lunch. Kagome was amazed that the girl could eat so messily and still not get anything on the black stuff dog Kagome had bought her in the Zoo's gift shop because it looked like Valeo. It had taken a great deal of convincing to get the staff at the Zoo to let Valeo come in but Kagome had done it because Rin had been so keen on her coming with them and Kagome hadn't wanted to leave the dog in the car. So she had gotten to see the animal under a promise of behaving; which she did very well.

Turning down one last road, Kagome came to a long elegant driveway with a beautiful stone sign just off to the left hand side. As they drove into Hazleton Acers Kagome was in awe at the magnificent horses in the fields along side. 'Wow if Sesshoumaru's using any of these horses in his movies then he must be paying ton.' Kagome thought as they came to a stop where all the other cars were parked.

As they climbed out of the car Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and snapped a leash on a tired out Valeo. Dogging and weaving around various trailers the two girls searched for Sesshoumaru, or any other familiar face that they might find in the sea of vehicles. When they came out to a opening Kagome saw Sesshoumaru on the other side of it, relieved to see someone that she knew, Kagome headed towards him. Before the group of them could get five feet a black haired demon stepped in their way.

"Excuse me," Kagome said distractedly as she kept a tight hold on Rin's hand so that the little girl, while trying to make sure that the lethargic dog didn't lag too far behind.

"I'm sorry I can't let you get by, just because you want to meet the actors doesn't mean that get too." A gruff voice told her once again blocking her way.

Annoyed Kagome turned to look directly at her road block, "Look, I know the main actor and I don't particularly want to talk to him. I am here to see my boss and to take this little girl to her daddy." Kagome told the surprisingly handsome demon that was standing in their way.

The dark-haired demon regarded her with a slightly surprised look, "You don't look like your old enough to have a child?"

"She's not mine," Kagome told him, slightly taken aback.

The man gave a sly grin, "Oh, baby-sitting then?"

"Yes."

"While my name's Koga, I'm the stunt director for the film, and I know that none of the actors here have children. So tell me who here is well paid enough that they have a child that would have a nanny carting her around?"

"I'm not her nanny; I'm her father's personal assistant." Kagome informed him, getting agitated. She was slowly getting fed up of dealing with this man, while trying to see around him, looking for Sesshoumaru. Luckily for her Rin was behaving like a good girl and now standing quietly, also looking around for her father while stroking Valeo's head.

"Oh, that's even higher up. Now you must work for someone very important." Koga remarked teasingly.

"She does, he is very important." Rin told him matter of factually, as she looked up at Koga, and then glanced behind him at someone coming up.

Koga grinned charmingly at Kagome before looking down at Rin and asking, "And just who would your daddy be?"

"That would be me," A cool voice said from behind Koga. Kagome smiled in relief as she saw Sesshoumaru walk up behind Koga. Coming up beside Koga Sesshoumaru looked down as Rin attached herself to his leg, he patted her on the head as he asked, "How was your day Rin?"

Rin beamed up at him, "It was great! Kagome took me to the Zoo, and when they wouldn't let us take Valeo in too Kagome argued with them and then they agreed. Then on the way here I got chicken nuggets. Oh and Kagome got me a stuffy that looks like Valeo too, see?" Rin told him, as she held the black stuffy up.

"Really, that's good to know Rin. You can tell me all about it on the way home, for now go see Miroku, he has something for you." Sesshoumaru told Rin, pointing about ten feet to the right were Miroku was grinning and waving at them.

"Wait, so you were telling the truth?" Koga asked Kagome form beside Sesshoumaru, slightly shocked.

"Yes I was," Kagome told him smugly.

"Oh, I did realize Sesshoumaru had managed to find another assistant." Koga mumbled looking embarrassed, then suddenly he perked up, "wait, since when do you have a child?"

"I have had one a while, she has even been here before, if you paid attention to detail you would know this. Also now that you know that I have an assistant one will you let her past so that she can continue to work I won't have to move you out of the way myself." Sesshoumaru informed him as he walked away.

Kagome started to follow him until Koga grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him, "Can I help you?"

"Sorry about everything, how about you let me make it up to you and I take you to dinner?" Koga asked her, grinning wolfishly.

"Umm," Kagome grasped for away to say no nicely, "I'm not really sure about that."

"Here take my card and then give me a call, or I'll come find you and ask again."

Kagome quickly grabbed a card and shoved it in her pocket, not bothering to read it. "Thanks," she mumbled and scooted away after a now distant Sesshoumaru. When she finally caught up to him she asked, "Umm, who exactly is he, all he told me was his name?"

"Koga is my stunt coordinator, he is rather unruly but him and his team is very apt; and it is amusing to see him and Inuyasha go at each others throats."

"Ah, I see."

"So Rin was well behaved today?"

"Yes, she was a little darling, a little energetic but she's fun." Kagome informed him cheerfully.

Sesshoumaru nodded in approval, "Good, because there are going to be a few times when you are going to be watching her."

"Okay," Kagome responded, she would have to problems watching Rin various days on or off studio property. The child was such a gem to deal with that Kagome didn't have to give a second thought to weather or not she would want to take care of the little girl. Plus it was a nice little reprieve from being yelled at by Inuyasha and insulted by Kikyou.

"Good, because I am going away overnight tomorrow and since she does not like Kikyou I do not want Inuyasha watching her, and Miroku is busy she needs someone to baby-sit her. So, because of her obvious affection for you and your ability to watch her with out problems I want you to do it." Sesshoumaru informed her as he walked over to where Miroku was waiting with Rin, glancing back over his shoulder at Kagome he gestured to Valeo, "You may also bring the dog."

"What!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

:D :D Thank you to everyone, sorry about the wait, please review!!!!!!


	5. Another Sitting Job

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

A/N: Thanks a ton to everyone that reviewed, it was greatly appreciated!! I had hopped to get this chapter up sooner so sorry about the delay. Any who lets not delay any farther, on with the story!

-----------------------

Kagome was just over ten minuets away from work, and still wondering how she was going to entertain Rin when Sesshoumaru left. Before she could get too deep in thought Kagome's phone went off, and incase she didn't hear it Valeo echoed it but a deep resonating bark. Digging through her purse, while still trying to drive, Kagome flipped the phone open and stuck it between shoulder and ear as she took a corner.

"Hello, hello," Kagome sung happily into the receiver.

"Hello, Kagome." Sesshoumaru's icy voice sounded through the phone.

Not having time to look at the caller idea Kagome was shocked that her boss was calling her. "Um, he- hello, Mr. Taisho, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to watch Rin again this morning until ten, and then bring her by the studio."

"Okay, but if she isn't at the studio's daycare center then where is she?"

There was a moment of silence before Sesshoumaru answered where Kagome thought she heard him sigh. "She is at my house, where she normally resides." Kagome didn't say anything as she realized that she was going to have to go to Sesshoumaru's house even earlier then she had intended, something that she was incredibly an anxious about.

"Do you still have the address I gave you yesterday?" Sesshoumaru asked her, as she sat silent.

"Umm, yes," she told me hesitantly.

"Good," Sesshoumaru said coolly, "I'm expecting you soon." He told her and hung up before she had a chance to answer.

Kagome starred at the phone for a moment before snapping it shut and glancing back at Velao, "Looks like were changing direction. Ooh that guy knows how to get on peoples nerves." She told the dog before scanning the road for a good place to turn around.

As soon as she found a suitable place she quickly pulled in and swapped directions. The address Sesshoumaru had given her the day before was a ways a way form the studio; at least forty-five minuets. 'He couldn't have called me earlier, it'll take me a good forty minuets to get to his house and there is no way that will be "soon" enough for him.'

About half later, after some very speedy driving, Kagome pulled into a really swank neighbor hood. Slowing down to rifle through her purse, Kagome attempted to find the slip of paper on which she had scrawled Sesshoumaru's address and directions. Quickly pulling it out and tossing her purse in the back she began her house search. Scanning a few of the various estate numbers she realized that his house must be farther in. Glancing a passing street sign, Kagome realized she wasn't even on the right street. "Grr, this is stupid, he has me so worried about getting to his house quickly that I'm not even paying attention to what street I'm on!" Kagome growled to herself, embarrassed.

After a few more turns and references to her directions Kagome pulled up to the gates of an enormous estate. "Go figure he'd have possible the biggest house in an neighborhood of already enormous houses." She muttered as she rolled down the window to press the intercom button.

A few seconds later a scratchy unpleasant voice spoke, "Who is it."

"Kagome."

"Who is that?" the voice inquired.

Kagome groaned, she really did not want to deal with questions, "I'm Mr. Taisho's personal assistant."

"No you're not; Lord Sesshoumaru fired his assistant recently."

"Yes," Kagome acknowledged, "and he hired a new one."

The high pitched voiced just scoffed, "Oh really, you just want in the gates. The master doesn't go for wafers, so why don't you be a good wench a leave before I call the police."

Kagome growled loudly, causing Valeo to bark, "Look, either let me in or go get him and I'll prove to you that I work for him."

Whoever was on the other side of the speaker had obviously heard Valeo bark as his response increased in hostility. "Do you have some kind of mongrel with you? There is no way I'd let some beast in here either. You are not being let in, I will not tell you again to leave wench!"

"Look here you twerp, if I get in trouble because of you I will hunt you down and make you regret everything you have said."

"Be gone, don't make me get Ma-"

The annoying employ was suddenly cut off and replaced by Sesshoumaru monotone voice, "You're here, good. Come in." With that the gates slowly began to open.

As soon as the gates opened wide enough to slip through Kagome proceeded to drive up the drive. Since at the gates the house had been mostly obscured, Kagome got her first clear look at the manor as she went around a curve and it came into full view.

"Wow, this isn't a house, this is a castle!" Kagome exclaimed as she pulled to a stop in an area left of the grand front doors.

Hopping out of the car Kagome lead Valeo up the steps to the massive oak doors, before she could even raise her hand to bang the knocker the door was swung open to reveal a beaming Rin. "Kagome you here and you brought Valeo!"

Kagome smiled down at the ecstatic child, "Good morning Rin, how are you today?"

"Great! I get to see you more then I thought!"

"I'm glade that you're happy to see me, you'll have to think of something for us to do today."

"That is a good idea," Sesshoumaru's cool voice came from out of nowhere.

'I hate it when he does that! I never know how long he's been around listening when he does. Did he just get here or was he nearby the entire time? I guess this is what I get for working for a demon.' Kagome thought as she spun around trying to locate Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was walking out of what appeared to be a study just of to the side or the foyer. As he came closer her bent to Rin, "Would you please run along and try to think about what you and Kagome are going to do today."

"Okay!" Rin squealed as she fled from the massive room.

Once Rin was out of the room Sesshoumaru turned his molten eyes on Kagome, who instinctively took a step back as various past moments flashed in her mind. "You are to watch Rin until mid afternoon; I shall be back by three. Then, if you need to, I will let you go home and do what ever you need before you come and watch Rin for the evening."

"Okay"

"Before I leave you must meet Jaken." Sesshoumaru informed as he turned and marched into the room he had come from.

Unsure Kagome followed tentatively, inside a small toad demon stood with a very sour expression on his face; an expression which seemed to emphasize his massive yellow eyes. As he regarded Kagome he commented in the retched voice she recognized from the intercom, "You are here to watch Rin, great two females to have floating around."

Glaring the rising temper she had felt talking to him leaked out, "It's you, you rude little monster! I ought to kick you so hard that you fly south of the equator."

"You strumpet, you cannot talk to me like that!"

"Jaken do not pester my assistant." Sesshoumaru told him stoically, to Kagome he said, "Jaken will assist you with anything you need." With that he left the room and the two glaring daggers at one another.

"You will schmoose Lord Sesshoumaru girl." Jaken jeered, as he headed out the room.

"I'm not trying to." Kagome called after him as he waddled away.

For a moment Kagome just stood standing there, 'Well that was a little weird, Sesshoumaru's lackey is an evil toad and he didn't try to do anything to me to freak me out. Maybe it doesn't amuse him any longer.' Kagome brooded, before muttering under her breath, "Hell, if anything he was more emotionless then ever."

"Were you talking to someone?" Sesshoumaru asked coming up behind her.

"No just muttering to myself."

Putting both hands on her shoulders lent bent his head down to her ear and whispered, "Good, because I wouldn't want to share you."

With that he once again departed the room, leaving an incredibly confused and flustered Kagome behind. "Alright, I take it back. He's still toying with me."

-------------------------------

A few hours later Kagome was outside with Rin swimming in the massive landscaped pool. As she and Rin floated around on pool mattresses she watched Valeo run after Jaken as he came in out to bring Rin and Kagome there lunch. Paddling over to the edge of the pool the pair climbed out to eat there lunch. Looking around Kagome attempted to figure out was how to get to the rest of the yard that she new expanded much further back then the fenced and hedged off pool area. Curious she decided to ask Rin.

"Rin, what is behind all this landscaping?" Kagome questioned the girl as she munched on ketchup drenched fries.

"Stables," the little girl replied cutely. "But Sesshoumaru told me that I wasn't aloud to take you there."

The answer peeked Kagome's curiosity, "Oh, why?"

"He didn't say, but we're not aloud down there today. Maybe he'll let me show you it another day."

"Yes that would be nice," Kagome replied her mind wandering to why Sesshoumaru even had Rin. "Rin how long have you lived with Sesshoumaru?"

Rin stopped eating to stare at Kagome, "Sesshoumaru adopted me a year ago, and he found me on the streets. Cause my parents left me on the side of the road. Oops!" Rin covered her mouth looking worried, "I wasn't supposed to tell anybody that."

Kagome managed to squelch her shock at what she had just herd, not wanting to upset Rin she just smiled, "Don't worry; it'll be our secret I won't tell anyone."

Upon hearing that Rin smiled and stuffed another fry into her mouth, "After we eat can we play a board game?"

"Sure," Kagome told her; while her thoughts dwelled on the information she had just been told.

At just three o'clock as Kagome and Rin, sat with a sleeping Valeo, playing a game of Candy Land Sesshoumaru came walking into the game room in which the pair sat on the floor engrossed in their game. The girls were so busy giggling that they didn't notice Sesshoumaru's entrance. Rin was the first to see Sesshoumaru standing at the door, as soon as she saw she leapt to her feet and flew to latch herself onto his leg.

Sesshoumaru patted Rin's head but spoke to Kagome, "If you would like to leave and retrieve anything you need feel free to do so now."

"That's okay," she told him shaking her head, "I don't need anything from home, I brought food for Valeo with me so if its okay I'll just stay until you need to leave again."

Rin beamed at hearing that Kagome might not be leaving, excited she voiced her enthusiasm, "Please Sesshoumaru, that way we can finish playing our game."

"Its fine," he said coolly and exited the room as softly as he came in.

"Yippy!" Rin squealed and ran back to Kagome to continue their game.

----------------------------------

Later just before six Kagome was descending the stairs, leaving Rin to watch cartoons, when she saw Sesshoumaru for the first time since he came back. Standing at the foot of the stairs he looked incredibly regal in an immaculately tailored black suit and shirt that were obviously for his evening out. He looked every bit the Taiyoukai that he was. When she was almost at the base of the stairs he addressed her.

"I do not know what time I will arrive back this evening. Therefore if I am increasing late you will not be required to work in the morning."

"O- Okay thank you," Kagome stammered out unable to take her eyes off Sesshoumaru, her face turning a deep shade of scarlet.

"So you know, Rin is to be asleep before nine. She has problems getting up early in the morning if she stays up to late." He informed her, either unaware of Kagome's reaction to his appearance or indifferent.

"Alright," was all Kagome seemed to be able to think to say, and then a thought occurred to her, "If Jaken lives here, why didn't you have him look after Rin?"

"She has informed me that she does not enjoy playing with him, and she enjoys your company."

"Oh,"

When Kagome said nothing else Sesshoumaru nodded and turned away leaving a beat red Kagome standing on the third stair. When he was out of sight Kagome let out a huge sigh and turned to head back upstairs to hide from Sesshoumaru until he left.

----------------------------------

Well after Sesshoumaru left, when Rin and Kagome had finished there fifth game of Candy Land the girls decided to head down stairs and watch a movie. As the two girls and the canine friend piled into the 'TV room' Kagome went to the DVD player to put in the movie Rin had asked to watch. 'I wouldn't call this a TV room, it's more like a miniature theater' Kagome thought as she regarded the size of the plasma wall TV that was the room's main feature.

As Rin and Valeo curled up on the beautiful crimson leather sofa Kagome quickly zipped into the kitchen to pop some popcorn for them to munch on. By the time she was done and had arrived back into the room with the buttered popcorn Rin and Valeo had a blanket over them and were waiting for Kagome to arrive.

Sitting down in the empty space next to Rin Kagome pressed play and proceeded to eat her snack as Ella Enchanted began. Offering Rin some popcorn she reminded her "You have to go to sleep in half an hour okay. I was given strict orders."

"Okay,"

By the time nine rolled around all three of them were asleep on the sofa. The lot of them remained asleep even when Sesshoumaru arrived home past midnight. As he walked into the room he gave a rare smile as he saw the scene before him. Carefully extracting Rin from between Kagome and Valeo Sesshoumaru carried her upstairs and laid her in bed. Once he was done he went back to his assistant and wondered weather to wake her.

'Hmm, a sleeping miko on my couch, what to do with her?' Sesshoumaru deliberated as he walked toward her.

----------------------------

Thanks to everyone who read it!!!! Please R&R!


	6. Slight Tumble

Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks once more to all those who reviewed, they were fabulous! Plus the comments and complements help with inspiration. I really appreciate all the support :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything : (

----------------------------------

As Sesshoumaru walked closer to the sleeping young woman, he came to a concrete decision of what to do with her. She was going to stay the night; he'd just tuck her into on of the rooms. "I'll just have to make sure that she doesn't know where she is right away." He mused to himself as he easily picked her up off the couch without rousing Valeo and noticed a dry patch of drool the dog had left on the back of the sofa. "That will be her punishment for letting the drool all over my brand new leather couch."

'Plus,' he thought as he carried her up the stairs, 'she is very amusing when she is frazzled and appealing,' shocked at his though he shook his head and looked back down at her changing his train of thought, 'I will not think that way about a human, even if she is a miko. However she is by far the most entertaining of all the ones I've had, and surprisingly competent.'

Laying her on the bed Sesshoumaru hesitated a moment to regard her. 'She seems so much more fragile when she asleep, without the constant energy she's always giving off I can see just of delicate she is. I must make sure she doesn't break.' Sesshoumaru thought as he gave her one last glance before leaving the room.

Walking down the stairs Sesshoumaru headed once more back into his TV room, to rescue his couch from Valeo's slobber. When he walked in he found the dog awake and staring at him. "Off," was all Sesshoumaru had to say to get the large dog of the furniture, when Kagome had given up on getting the animal off them at home.

Curious to see what Kagome had aloud Rin to watch Sesshoumaru flicked on the DVD and began to watch. As it played he found himself secretly amused.

----------------------------------

The next morning Kagome woke up feeling fully relaxed and rested as she came out of a dreamless sleep. Opening her eyes, her gaze swept the surroundings, not recognizing anything she bolted upright in bed and looked around the room. The fact that I was at least twice the size of her apartment room Kagome realized that it had to Sesshoumaru's house. She just wasn't sure how she had arrived in the room and where Valeo was.

Curious and hungry Kagome climbed out of bed and proceeded to mosey her way down the stairs into the kitchen. Still half asleep and not paying attention Kagome wandered right through the door without seeing the small green Jaken. Walking right into him she sent him sprawling to the floor with herself falling close behind. The large steal mixing bowl that Jaken had been holding went flying through the air to land just on the other side of the counter. But instead of a loud clutter from it hitting the floor a high pitched yelp was emitted.

Half a second latter a batter covered Valeo came careening around the island in the center of the kitchen towards the fallen pair. All the while Kagome could hear a high pitched giggle coming from the other side of the kitchen. Before Kagome could even think to get up off the uncomfortable thing she had smashed into and landed on Valeo had jumped over them and was heading out of the kitchen.

A muffled, "Grumph," coming from underneath Kagome reminder her that there was someone under her. Rolling over she sat up in time to see Sesshoumaru in the door way with an ashamed looking Valeo hiding behind him. Kagome could feel her cheeks growing warm, "Heh,… Umm, good morning?" Was all she could think to say?

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru commented as he regarded the disheveled Kagome a slight smirk gracing his face. Sesshoumaru held out a hand to Kagome, while the other one rested on Valeo's head, keeping her form moving.

Kagome stared at the offered appendage confused, she had just ruined whatever Jaken had been about to make and spilt it all over her own dog. Who had gone running out of the room and possible around a few rooms. 'Sesshoumaru should be kicking me out of the house not offering to help me up.' Kagome thought unsure if his offer of assistance was one of kindness or weather they was an ulterior motive behind it. Not wanting to seem rude or dumb; for sitting there gawking at his hand. Kagome grabbed his hand and Sesshoumaru pulled her effortlessly to her feet.

Unprepared for the forced of the manor in which she was pulled up, Kagome stumbled forward it yet another clumsy moment, 'Ack, could I be a bigger klutz,' she thought as her head landed against his hard chest. She attempted to scramble back ward but didn't get far when she realized that her hand was still incased in Sesshoumaru's much larger clawed one.

"Umm, thanks," Kagome mumbled as she stared at her entrapped hand, as if willing Sesshoumaru's hand to lessen its hold. Yet again she could feel her cheeks inflame.

"Not a problem, care to explain why your dog nearly galloped into me covered in pancake batter?" Sesshoumaru asked her, trying to get a look at her down cast eyes, and tilted head.

"Ahh," she hesitated.

Letting go of Kagome's hand Sesshoumaru pressed his finger lightly under her chin, gently he shifted her gaze upwards. When she finally looks him in the face he gave her an inquiring look.

Before Kagome was given a chance to explain the situation loud giggles filled her ears, abandoning Sesshoumaru's searing gaze she glanced behind her to see Rin seated at the breakfast table shacking in a fit of laughter. "It was really funny, Sesshoumaru-sama," the young girl stated between giggles, "Kagome came in half asleep and walked in and ran into Jaken. Then the bowl and pancake mix went flying on the other side of the kitchen where Valeo was sleeping. The bowl landed on her and woke her up, she went flying out of the room. It was so funny!"

Sesshoumaru listen to the story intently, regarding the child's contentment just as much as the words she spoke. Her happiness was more important to him then spilt batter and a messy dog. 'Hmm, Rin is very fond of Kagome, she has taken to her far better then she has with any other employ I have ever had. I may have to keep Kagome around more often if only for the child's benefit.' Sesshoumaru pondered as he watch the young girl erupt into another fit of laughter when Valeo suddenly jumped onto Kagome knocking her to the ground and proceeded to lick her face. 'It seems that those two are going to be around even more frequently then I had originally thought. Least she is pleasant enough to be around and does not lack intelligence,' Sesshoumaru regarded as he proceeded to come up with a plan. Meanwhile he unknowingly grew founder of his dark haired assistant.

-------------------------------

A couple hours later the group had eaten breakfast without spilling it everywhere, and Kagome was preparing to leave. Walking down the stairs she had her bag slung over her shoulder once she got to the base and headed towards the kitchen in search of her dog. Entering through the same entrance that she had taken when she had run into Jaken earlier, Kagome's gaze swept the room and she found it empty. Spinning on her heel she exited and proceeded to start a search of the entire bottom floor.

Kagome popped in and out of a little over half a dozen rooms when she came to the library. Quietly stepping in, Kagome received her first real good look at the library. It was even bigger then she had originally thought. It was increasable high roofed with what look like two levels of books. With a few large comfortable looking chairs and a couch placed by a large fireplace and several rows of books in the lower area along it look like it could be a public library, not a privet one. As she walked towards the small flight of stairs that led to a second level Kagome heard a soft giggle.

"Ah-huh," she said softly to herself, 'I found Rin and Valeo is bound to be trailing along behind her somewhere.'

Softly creeping up the steps Kagome headed towards the child's soft laughter, as it grew louder she could also hear Valeo's tail as it thumped happily on the floor.

Turning into an isle Kagome found Rin sitting, leaning against the shelf reading what looked like Calvin and Hobbs. While she read the cartoons one hand was placed gently on Valeo's head, which took up the child's entire lap, scratching her ears. Not wanting to disturbed the adorable scene just yet, Kagome stood and silently watched the odd pair.

After a few minuets an inevitable tickle arose in Kagome's nose. Not a moment later she let out a massive sneeze and ruining the tranquil picture by sending Valeo's head shooting up to glance behind her at Kagome. As soon as the two had caught sight of what made the offending noise they jumped up and bounded over. "Kagome, how did you find us, we were hiding?" Rin exclaimed.

"It took some searching," Kagome chuckled as she found out why it had taken her so long to locate the pair. "Why were you two hiding?"

"I thought that maybe if you couldn't find us then it would be too late for you to go and you would have to stay and play with me more." Rin chirped, "I guess that was a bad thing to do, I just wanted you and Valeo to stay a little longer." Rin elaborated looking down, ashamed.

Kagome's heart melted, 'Aww, she's lonely,' Kagome thought as she regarded the child thoughtfully. "Hey, why don't I leave Valeo here with you until tomorrow, I have to do some things so I wont be able to stay but Valeo would probably rather be here with you then running around in car all day, with me."

Rin looked up grinning brightly, "Really she can stay with me longer?"

"Yup, as long as it's okay with Sesshoumaru, so why don't we go ask him?"

"Okay!" Rin beamed excitedly then ran past Kagome, "Come on Valeo lets go ask Sesshoumaru-sama if you can stay"

Smiling at the young girl's enthusiasm Kagome followed quickly after her, not wanting to get left behind.

The group found Sesshoumaru sitting in his study behind an enormous pile of papers. Rin didn't bother knocking and just went barreling in at top speed Valeo following closely at her heels. "Sesshoumaru-sama can Valeo stay longer even though Kagome has to go, she would just be stuck in the car if she went with Kagome to do those errand things. Kagome said she could but only if you said yes first."

Rin had said the whole question so fast that Kagome had only caught bits and pieces of it. However when she glanced at Sesshoumaru to see his reaction it appeared that he had caught every word. Instead of answering right away he looked past Rin arched a brow and gave Kagome an incredulous look, causing her took glance away, her face warm. 'How does he always make me blush it's stupid, I never use to blush this much especially around one person.'

After he had made Kagome sufficiently uncomfortable Sesshoumaru returned his gaze back to his adopted daughter. "Will you make sure that she has food and water?" he inquired he asked the little girl seriously.

Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"And will you make sure that she doesn't get into to much trouble?" Sesshoumaru asked the girl as if he was really debating the decision to allow the dog to stay the night, though Kagome could tell by the tiny pull of a smile on his lips that there was no way he would deny the child her request.

When Rin nodded once more, Sesshoumaru put on a show of seriously contemplating the decision before he nodded and said, "Alright Valeo may stay the night, but do not let her drool on the new couches."

"Yippy, thank you so much!" Rin squealed to Sesshoumaru, "Come on Valeo lets go play fetch in the pool." She told the dog as they sped out the room.

Kagome was grinning at her new found knowledge, she now knew Sesshoumaru's weakness; he had a huge soft spot for Rin. Turning to walk out the room Kagome didn't make it two steps when Sesshoumaru called her name, "Kagome."

Almost immediately a small lump formed in her throat, 'He has that tone in his voice; I'm in for it now. I'll be a pile of mush by the time I get out of the room.' She thought as she turned around a nervous smile plastered on her face. "Yes?"

"Please take a seat," he gestured to the large leather, burgundy colored chair just in front of his desk. "I have something I wish to discuss with you." He told her a mischievous smile on his visage.

'Crap! I'm really in for it,' Kagome thought as she took a seat, eyeing the smile on Sesshoumaru's face suspiciously.

"First I would like to say that because of you I will probably have to get Rin a dog, and once again because of you it will probably have to be a Great Dane, which isn't that bad of a thing since they are noble. With that said and done I would also like to tell you that in three weeks time we are flying to Alberta to do some filming. We will be there for a least a week, and for the first day and a half Rin is going to be there so you will have to look after her, but after that you will be with me the entire time. Is this clear so far?" He asked very business like.

"Yes, I'm following so far," she told him, relaxing a little, 'I think he just wants to talk about work.'

"Good," Sesshoumaru nodded in approval. "We are filming at a horse show park there; it is one of the nicest in the world. We have had to wait quite a while to obtain a time slot so we cannot have anything go wrong. So if you bring Valeo you must assure that she does not do anything that will cause problems."

Kagome broke in and interrupted at that comment, "Hey, that's not fair what happened was partly Kikyo's little beasts fault."

Sesshoumaru held up a hand to silence her, "Yes, it was, I just need to make sure that you were clear with that."

"Crystal."

"Excellent, now we are staying at a hotel in town and you and I will share a car as there is no reason to get you a separate one because you shall be with me the entire time. Unfortunately since the hotel is the nicest in the area Inuyasha, Kikyo and most of the actors will be staying there. I had considered renting a house but we will not be staying there all that long so I did not bother. Your expenses will be paid for entirely of course. Also the weather there is often unpredictable so I would recommend packing a variety."

Kagome merely nodded as she processed the information, her worries that Sesshoumaru would do something odd forgotten as she concentrated on her job. "Is that all?" she asked him preparing to get up.

"Yes,"

"Okay, good" Kagome smiled, realizing she was about to get out free of embarrassment.

"Oh, there is one more thing" Sesshoumaru, said offhandedly, "There is a charity event that I must attend while we are there, you will be on my arm. So we will be going shopping before we leave." With that he ignored her and went back to his paper work.

Kagome just stared at his inclined head, 'Well that's a bit of a shocker,' she thought as she swung around and left the room as fast as possible before he decided to throw another odd tidbit of information he might have forgotten. Once outside the room she took a deep breath and aloud her thoughts to dwell on the idea. 'Well it could be worse, considering that I'm getting a free trip and stay at a fancy hotel I think I'll be okay to spend an entire week walking in Sesshoumaru's shadow. Plus if he acts like he did just now then I doubt I'll have a problem.' She pondered as she headed towards the door

"But what is the likely hood that he'll behave himself the whole week," Kagome mused out loud, then she shook her head "What's worse is that I'm not a hundred percent sure that it would be bad if he did something."

'Wouldn't be that bad if he did,' she mused then muttered softly as she opened the door, "What am I thinking?"

As she left she was unaware of the tall man on the other side of the foyer watching her leave, and hearing every word she said. "Indeed, what are you thinking?" Sesshoumaru asked himself out loud, a mischievous grin on his face. 'This is quiet the development, I may have to make things interesting when we go. Don't want to disappoint her.'

----------------------------------

Thanks everyone for reading!! Please review, I'll try to update as soon as possible, thanks:D


	7. Day from Hell

Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, you guys are the best!! It's great knowing that people really like the story :D Any who I'm happy about how it's coming along so far, well hope you enjoy this chappy. :D

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own a thing.

----------------------------------------

"What, are you kidding me!" Kagome yelled into her cell phone, "The hotel wont allow dogs? I thought you said they would." She questioned the secretary on the other end. The secretary proceeded to tell her that they didn't realize the dog would be so big until they double check just that morning.

Kagome grumbled as she shoulder checked before taking turning left, "Okay call them back and tell them that Sesshoumaru Taisho would really like to bring the dog that he would appreciate it or something like that." Kagome told her, hoping that it would work, when the secretary confirmed that she would try Kagome thanked her profusely, "Oh, thank you so much Hanaku, you're the best! Call me back with there answer."

As she snapped her phone shut Kagome pulled up to a fancy looking dress shop, the same one Sesshoumaru had sent her to the day before ordering her to tell the owner who she was and why she was there, so that she could get something suitable for the event she was being forced to attend. They had found one but a few alterations had to be made so the owner had told her to come back tomorrow and the dress would be ready. So now she was there to pick it up so she could check it off the list of things she had to do, which seem to be growing longer, and everything had to be done before they left that evening.

'I just hope that the hotel changes its mind, I can't imagine how hard it will be to find somewhere that will take Valeo on such short notice. I suppose I could ask Souta, but I'd rather not.' She mused as she opened the door to shop, "Oh, I have to pick her next too, can't forget that," she muttered walking up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The middle aged woman behind the desk asked as she walked up.

"Yes, I was here yesterday I bought a dress that had to be altered, I was told that I would be able to pick it up today." Kagome informed her, glancing around the store looking for the women she had dealt with yesterday.

"Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

A look of recognition flashed across the woman's face, "Ahh, yes I was admiring that dress this morning, it is a fabulous pick I must say."

"Thank you," Kagome replied politely while casting a quick glance at the clock on the wall behind to woman. She was on a really short time line she had to pick up Rin after she got Valeo then drive to Sesshoumaru's, as well as jet back home so that she could make sure Bouyo had been picked up and grab the last of her suitcases. On any other day she would have love to talk to the woman, but today she was stretched for time.

To polite to say anything, though, Kagome stood and listened to the woman for about five minuets until the clerk remembered that she hadn't even brought the dress out. 'Great, she's going to get it now all I have to do is pay and book it to go pick up Valeo,' she mused as the woman left. Unfortunately for Kagome she had to spend another ten minuets talking to the clerk as she paid and edged slowly towards the door.

"Have a good day!" The lady called out as Kagome finally made her escape.

"That was painful," Kagome muttered as she hung the dress in the passenger seat and started the car. Glancing at the clock she groaned, "I'm twenty minuets behind; Sesshoumaru is going to kill me!"

Just as she finished muttering those words Kagome's cell started to ring, glancing at it nervously she picked it up, 'Please don't be Sesshoumaru,' she pleaded at it as she answered it, not looking at the caller I.D., with a weak, "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, its Hanaku, I just got off with the hotel and they gave in. They said that Valeo could come, although I think the only reason they did it was because of Sesshoumaru."

Kagome chuckled in relief at the voice she heard on the other end of the phone, "Yeah, they are probably scared that he would go some where else, he's filling up a quite a few suits and the penthouses doing this production so they want his business."

Hanaku chuckled, "Makes sense."

"Thanks so much Hanaku, I owe you."

"Not a problem,"

With that Kagome hung up feeling immensely relieved as she sped towards the groomer's. It hadn't been Sesshoumaru on the phone and she didn't have to worry about finding somewhere for Valeo to go. Allowing her self to relax a little, Kagome let her mind wander. 'Despite running a little bit behind the day isn't going too badly.'

Just as she was about to pull up the driveway to the dog groomer's Kagome's cell rang once more, no longer thinking that it might be a perturbed Sesshoumaru Kagome answered it in a sing song voice, "Hello, hello!"

The cool voice that replied, "Kagome," on the other end sent Kagome's feeling of elation crashing back down.

"Heh, oh hello Sesshoumaru," Kagome said nervously as she climbed out of her car and walked towards the door to fetch Valeo.

"Hello again Kagome, did we not already exchange greetings," Sesshoumaru asked her nonchalantly.

"Um, yeah we did," Kagome replied, 'Ooo, jerk he's in one of those moods were he finds it entertaining to get me flustered. I swear this guy could make a sport of it.' Kagome started fuming as she walked into the building to be greeted by a chorus of barking dogs.

"Are you still picking up Valeo, should you not be on your way to get Rin by now?" Sesshoumaru asked obviously hearing the barking dogs.

"Yes,"

"Then why aren't you?"

"I got delayed," Kagome informed him not bothering to elaborate. Then to the lady behind the desk she asked "Is Valeo ready?" receiving a nod in response as the girl turned to fetch the dog.

Sesshoumaru was silent a moment before he spoke again, "What of Rin?"

Kagome hesitated a moment, "Um, well I haven't gotten her yet I'm on my way there after I'm done here." Kagome told him a little nervously.

"Hmm," was the only response he gave, which proceeded to make Kagome more nervous. "I will go get Rin; you get Valeo and head over here when you are done. I do not want to late to the airport." With that Sesshoumaru hung up, leaving Kagome to stare at her cell.

"Ooo, that jerk, he hung up on me!" Kagome growled at the flashing 'call ended' that her screen showed. Looking up she saw that the girl was back holding the end of a leash, with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Guy troubles?" she inquired as she handed Valeo to Kagome.

"Oh, you could say that, my boss thinks that personal assistant translates into personal slave. Plus he's the 'Great Lord Sesshoumaru' so nothing can ever go wrong."

A look of awe crossed the clerks face and Kagome realized that she may have just made a huge mistake, "You are Sesshoumaru Taisho's personal assistant, the Sesshoumaru Taisho?" She squealed excitedly.

"Umm, yeah," Kagome replied, causing the girl to emit another squeak.

"Really, what's he like, is as hansom in person as he is in all his pictures? Does he really have those demon tattoo things on his body?" The girl bubbled out.

Slightly put off Kagome took a step back, 'Is this girl nuts, she's gushing on like Sesshoumaru is some kind of sex icon. Which I guess I could see, he is totally hot. Ah, bad turn in thoughts, he isn't so appealing when he's ordering you around like you have nothing better in the world to do then to answer his beck and call,' Kagome fumed as she tried to think of a good answer for the girl so that she could make a quick exit, "Sure he's hansom and I have no idea if those marks are any where else on his body sorry."

With that Kagome tossed fifty on the counter and flew out the door not bothering to collect her change. 'Okay so this day has just been classified as nuts.' Kagome thought as she ushered Valeo into the car and once again sped off, only this time in the direction of Sesshoumaru's mansion.

As she drove Kagome's thoughts drifted to what the girl at the groomer's had asked I wonder if Sesshoumaru does have other strips on his body other the his cheeks and wrists, maybe has them on his hips?' Kagome mused thoughtfully, "Ah, what am I saying this is my boss I'm thinking about! Think clean thoughts, clean thoughts. Umm, swimming at the pool when we got to the hotel, yeah those are fine thoughts." She decided as she concentrated on the road, then her mind took another turn on her, 'hmm, if Sesshoumaru goes swimming maybe I can figure out if he has anymore of those strips.'

"Grr, you're doing it again!" Kagome growled at herself. However before she was forced to reroute her thoughts her cell rang and did it for her.

"Hello," She said, somewhat frazzled.

"We shall meet you at your house and leave for the airport from there," Came

Sesshoumaru's cool voice. Before Kagome could say a thing he hung up again.

"Ooo, why I otta," was all Kagome could say of think as she turned and headed for her apartment.

----------------------------------------

When Kagome arrived at her apartment she was pleased to find that she had managed to beat Sesshoumaru there, the last thing she wanted was him standing around and her neighbors gossiping about why she had a guy with a little girl hovering around her apartment. She could only imagine the things they might come up with. As she walked in through the door she saw a note on the table, picking it up she scanned it quickly, 'Well Souta has been and gone, least I don't have to worry about Bouyo. Now I just have to go get my suitcases and make sure I haven't forgotten anything.'

For the next ten minuets Kagome bustled around her doing some last minuet tidying up and double checking her packing job. Once she was happy with everything she sank down onto the couch, next to a happily dozing Valeo, and flicked on the television.

She had barely set the remote down when Kagome heard a soft knock at her door. Sighing she rose to her feet and ambled to the door, "Coming," she called out.

Opening the door Kagome saw a beaming Rin standing in front of an ever serious looking Sesshoumaru. Frankly Kagome was a little surprised to see them, 'I figured Sesshoumaru would just send up Jaken or phone, Rin must have wanted to come and get me herself.'

"Are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking board.

"Yup, just one second," Kagome grinned cheekily at him, wanting to get back at him for hanging up on her. Glancing back to Rin who had snuck by her and was presently stroking Valeo's ears, "Rin, do you think you could hold take Valeo to the car while I take the rest of my things?"

"Yeah, I can, I'll take good care of her." Rin chirped excitedly.

"With that settled do you think we could leave now, I own the plane, but are scheduled to leave at a six." Sesshoumaru informed her grabbing the largest of her suitcases and walking out the door as if it didn't weigh more then a bag of chips.

'Wow, he's actually being helpful, I guess he has his kind moments,' Kagome pondered as she followed Rin out the door and locked.

"Hurry up woman, we do not have all day," Sesshoumaru called from the far end of the hall.

"Ooo, why I otta," Kagome growled out, earning a chuckle form Sesshoumaru. Which only served to anger her farther, 'I knew it, and he's been doing it for fun, pissing me off all day just of kicks. Oh, he's in for it."

----------------------------------------------

By the time they had boarded the plane Kagome was about ready to whack Sesshoumaru upside the head. But she withheld the desire solely for Rin's sake. So far Sesshoumaru had subtly prodded at her patience, as if he was testing to see how much she could take before she popped. As she took her seat in one of the huge leather chairs stationed around a beautiful mahogany table, Kagome chanted in her head, 'Just breathe in and out, in and out. Attacking you boss is not a good thing to do on a plane, especially if his daughter is seated next to you.'

As Rin did her seat belt up she looked over at Kagome who was taking long breathes in and out, curious she asked, "Your not scared of planes are you Kagome? Cause I used to be, but then I sat on Sesshoumaru-sama's lap and then I wasn't scared any more."

"Don't worry I'm not scared of planes," Kagome told Rin smiling, the idea of herself sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap was embarrassing enough that her thoughts strayed away from the various things she had been plotting against her boss.

"That is good, I do not believe that we would get much done if you were seated on my lap the entire flight," Sesshoumaru told them with a smirk; as he took his seat across form them.

"Yes how could you do anything with me on your lap throwing temper tantrums?"

"Oh, is that what you would be doing if you were seated on me?" Sesshoumaru asked nonchalantly, and then smirked "I had thought something about something a little more… entertaining."

Kagome's cheeks flamed, she knew exactly what he was implying but due to Rin she couldn't reprimand him with out upsetting Rin, 'Pompous bastered.'

Rin sat quietly watching the exchange, not quite sure what they were talking about, all she knew was that her Sesshoumaru-sama was never normally this teasing with his assistance, 'I think Sesshoumaru-sama likes Kagome' she mused to herself as she saw Kagome's cheeks turn scarlet. 'I hope he dates her, she's nice and way nicer then all the other women.'

"Sesshoumaru-sama why did the pilot make Valeo go in a create instead of in here with us?" Rin asked innocently interrupting Sesshoumaru's game of toy with the assistant.

"Niko is allergic to dogs, if Valeo was in here she would make him sick," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh, okay," Rin chirped as she turned to look out her window allowing Sesshoumaru's attention to turn back to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to the dark haired woman, currently seated across form him, who was nervously nibbling on her thumb nail. Looking any where but in his direction. 'She really is entertaining and quick minded, she gets flustered easily yet she still manages to come up with a witty remark of some kind.' He mused as he watched her quickly glance in his direction but look away immediately when she saw he was looking at her. 'This shall be an interesting trip.'

When Kagome glanced once more over at Sesshoumaru she saw he was still watching her intently, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. But what worried her was the mirth she saw dancing in his eyes, 'Oh this is going to be the trip form Hell.'

----------------------------------------------------

Three and half hours later the group was seated in the back of glamorous stretch limo, a very happy Valeo snooping through the bar in search of food. "I thought you said that you were going to rent a car?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru, knowing that a limo was anything but inconspicuous.

"I am," Sesshoumaru replied coolly, "but the rental dealership closes at nine thirty, and it is now eleven. I'm sure you can see were problems might arise."

Kagome growled, "Yes that would pose a problem but we took your plane, why didn't you just plan to leave earlier in the day?"

"Because you insisted that Valeo needed a bath," Sesshoumaru pointed out, then gestured towards the other end of the car, "and at present she is eating something she should probably not be aloud."

It took Kagome a second to realize what Sesshoumaru was talking about, then she saw Valeo's head buried in one of the cabinets, a giggling Rin watching her merrily. Jumping up from her seat Kagome scrambled over to where Valeo was happily munching away, grabbing her collar Kagome tried to pull her way, "Valeo stop it, you're not allowed to eat those. I promised the driver that you wouldn't make a mess, he barely let you in here in the first place." Kagome pleaded too her dog, which was ignoring her completely.

Turning back to Sesshoumaru she gave him a pleading look, as she pulled faultily at her pet, it was no use Valeo weighed more then she did. "Please help," Kagome asked Sesshoumaru after pushing past her pride.

"You owe me." Sesshoumaru smirked, then bothering to get up he said, "Valeo," and then something in a language Kagome couldn't understand. Instantly Valeo stopped what she was doing and skulked towards Sesshoumaru looking ashamed.

Shocked, Kagome tumbled over backward, which caused Rin to double over in a fit of giggles, 'If it was that easy for him, why didn't he do something to start with. Arrogant ass, he just wanted to watch me struggle!' Kagome fumed as she picked herself up and went back to her seat on the other side of Sesshoumaru.

As she sat down Valeo came and squeezed her long body in the middle space between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Gazing out the window Kagome moved over a little more so that the dog could have more room, not caring that the dog's hair would get all over her nice black pants. Absentmindedly she stuck her hand out to stroke the dog's ears. Instead of petting the dog's soft coat Kagome's hand stroked Sesshoumaru's cool hand. Surprised Kagome glanced down and eeped when she realized she had just stroked his hand. Quickly looking to see Sesshoumaru's reaction Kagome saw him smirk at her, causing her to shove her hands in her lap and stare out the window like nothing happened. 'This is stupid I should not be acting like this.'

When the finally arrived at the hotel it was almost midnight, and Rin had fallen asleep along the way. As they climbed out of the limo Sesshoumaru pick Rin up carefully and cradled her gently in his arms, 'Aww,' Kagome thought looking at them 'they make such a cute picture, big scary demon Lord and well know producer melts his icy façade when it comes to his daughter. And I bet he doesn't even know it.'

Kagome climbed out after Sesshoumaru and made sure she had a firm hold on Valeo's leash, incase she decided she wanted to give the skinny looking bell boy that was coming their way a good lick. As the dark haired bell boy walked up with his trolley, eyeing Kagome as he went over to where the limo driver had opened the trunk and started to unload the bags. Once the entire luggage was loaded onto the trolley the bell hop opened the doors for them with a smile and said "Welcome to the Grand!"

Sesshoumaru just inclined his head in response, while Kagome smiled brightly, "Thank you, and don't mind him it's been a long day."

The bell hop merely grinned lecherously as he gawked at the glimpse of cleavage that that the tight red shirt revealed. "Oh, no problem." He replied as she walked by.

Sesshoumaru who had been watching the guy from just off to the side, stepped beside him as he followed Kagome to the front desk. "Do not even think it," he growled under his breath the man. "She is not yours to touch."

The bell hop swallowed hard as he glanced at Sesshoumaru, and nodded.

Sure that the man had received his message Sesshoumaru strode over to Kagome at the desk. As he walked up he heard the woman ask, "So this is the reservation for Taisho?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied from behind Kagome, causing her to jump a little in surprise.

"Okay, can I see a credit card please?" the lady asked her eyes not leaving her computer screen as she typed. One handed Sesshoumaru quickly fished out his wallet and handed the receptionist a platinum card. A few moments later the women handed them a pair of matching key cards with the number 2104 on them.

"Umm, excuse me; don't we have two separate rooms?" Kagome asked the woman, confused.

"Mr. Taisho, reserved all four penthouse suits, and the other three have already been filled up, so I assumed you three were in the last one" The lady explained.

'What,' Kagome thought surprised, 'Inuyasha and Kikyou, have one Miroku has one Sesshoumaru has one, and Sango and myself are suppose to share one, but she isn't suppose to arrive until tomorrow?' Confused she glanced at Sesshoumaru who seemed puzzled as well though it showed only in his eyes.

"Who of my reservations checked in?" Sesshoumaru inquired stoically, though Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not happy about being delayed so late at night.

"A Mr. Inuyasha Taisho has room 2101; a Mr. Miroku Tanaka has room 2102, while a Ms. Kikyou Arai has room 2103," The receptionist explained.

'Well that explains it' Kagome thought sourly, as she snuck a look at Sesshoumaru's reaction. Sesshoumaru didn't appear any more please then Kagome.

"Inuyasha and Kikyou are supposed to share a room, they have probably had a spat and are now proceeding to inconvenience me." Sesshoumaru growled slightly to Kagome, then to the receptionist he said, "This is not right, we will be down in the morning to sort things out, however for tonight we shall make do." With that he grabbed the key cards a turned to the elevators, Rin's head resting on his shoulder.

"What do you mean make do?" Kagome asked suspicious, as she went after the retreat Sesshoumaru.

"You will be staying with me tonight." He replied simply without turning around.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, "WHAT!? I don't want to stay with you!" she yelled before running to catch up, 'This has been the day from Hell!'

-------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading: D please read and review, I tried to make it a little bit longer of a chappy for you too!


	8. Bath Time, EEK!

Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, thanks yet again for all of your lovely reviews! Unfortunately something weird happened and I didn't get to read most of them they got erased!! (Along with all my other mail.) So the only ones I got to read were the ones that came after. I was so disappointed so I am so sorry that I didn't get a chance to read most of them it wasn't my fault: ( But please don't hesitate to review on this choppy : ) If any of you asked questions or anything else really important please ask again and I'll answer it next time. Any who please read and review! I hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own a thing!

----------------------------------------------

As she trudged along behind Sesshoumaru Kagome couldn't help but dwell on her run of luck, or rather, lack there of, 'I have to share a room with him, granted it's a penthouse suit and is probably the same size or bigger then my apartment, but sharing a room with him!' Kagome fretted, eyeing Sesshoumaru's back as she pushed their luggage trolley after him, meanwhile dragging a half asleep Valeo after her. 'Where did that bell hop have to go anyway, he just shoved this in the elevator glanced cautiously at Sesshoumaru and ran off. I thought serves was suppose to be superb at high class hotels?'

When they came to a stop at there door Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru carefully opened the door so that it wouldn't wake Rin. Suddenly Kagome realized that they had only received one key, "Umm, hey Sesshoumaru, why didn't you get two keys? What if I want to go somewhere?"

"You are only staying for one night, there is no need for a key since you cannot possibly go anywhere in the hotel for it is late and nothing is open. Also you have no means of getting any place else so you have no reason to leave the room. Therefore you do not need a key." Sesshoumaru told her as he marched into the massive suit and proceeded towards a door off to one side and disappeared through it.

Bringing there trolley into the middle of what looked like a T.V. room Kagome stopped to examine the room. The place was bigger then her apartment, there was a beautiful suede looking sofa with a matching love seat and ottoman that were stationed to watch the huge plasma wall T.V. Behind it farther back was what looked like a red oak dinning table. Upon closer inspection Kagome relized that every table in both the rooms matched. To the right Kagome saw two double doors, 'must lead to the master bedroom a.k.a. Sesshoumaru's new bed room.' She thought as she dropped valeo's leash wandered over to the door that farther down next to that one.

Walking into the room she discovered it was a bathroom, a master bathroom from its appearance. It had a beautiful soaker tub with jets, black and white marble floors, and a two nozzle shower that looked as though it could easily hold three or four people. Moseying over to the two sink counter Kagome found that there was a basket with an array of different scented soaps, body washes, shampoos and lotions. At the end of the room by a towel rack another door caught Kagome's eye, 'hmm, this must lead to the master bedroom, lucky Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought as she scooted over to open the door and confirm her suspicions.

"Yup, I was right," She mumbled as she poked her head through the crack in the doorway she had made. The room was even nicer then she had expected, the bed looked even bigger then a normal King size and had a beautiful silver and midnight blue bed set. Opposite the bed was another wall mounted T.V. and in the corner there were two dark red leather chairs stationed around yet another red oak table. Behind the table was a sliding glass door that Kagome assumed led to a balcony.

"Grr, he gets all of the good stuff," Kagome mutter to herself as she shut the door and retreated back into the elaborate bathroom. Walking towards the other door she started to walk out but gave the beautiful Jacuzzi tub one last look when a quick thought came to mind, 'If I get up really early I'll just use it before Sesshoumaru gets up.'

Turning she walked out the door a bright smile on her face, "Brilliant."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Beep, beep, beep," Kagome's alarm chirped at her, rolling over she looked at the hated object as 5:00 blazed at her. Waking the little black box she struggled to push past her fog of sleep and sit up, then proceed in the onerous task of actually rising from the bed. Normally it wasn't so hard to rise she had gotten use to rising during the small hours of the morning but she hadn't made it to bed till one that morning.

Remembering that she had set her clock this early for a reason Kagome found a burst of energy to get out bed, "Yippy, I get to take a bath!" She squealed softly and jumped out of bed, completely forgetting about the dog that was sleeping like a log at the end of it. All she could think was how much she was going to enjoy the tub. The fact that she was taking a bath at five in the morning not seeming odd to her in the slightest.

Forgetting to grab a change of clothes in her excitement Kagome simply hurried out of her room and headed towards the bathroom. Easing the door open quietly she quickly snuck in and locked the door behind her. Looking at her choice of bath soaps she couldn't help but sigh happily, "I love it when my hardest decision to make is which sent I want to use."

Grabbing the vanilla body was, the lavender shampoo and conditioner Kagome quickly turned on the water and began to fill the tub. Striping off her clothes, Kagome did a quick a scan of the room, attempting to find how to turn on the jets. After a minuet of searching she found the little dial and flicked it to half an hour. Scooting over she slipped into the tub and let her mind ascend to a state of euphoria as she opened the bath wash and let the sent wash over her.

Twenty minuets later every inch of Kagome's skin smelt faintly of vanilla and her hair carried the aroma of lavender. Sliding in up to her chin Kagome spent the rest of her soak in pure bliss, her thoughts dwelling on how nice the day was starting.

As soon as the jets stopped Kagome pulled the plug and slowly rose from the water. Sighing softly she reached to grab a towel already missing the warmth that the bath had provided. With the towel wrapped firmly around her she made her way over to the towel rack at the other end of the room to grab another towel for her dripping hair. Unfortunately as she reached for one of the large fluffy clothes the door opened to reveal a shirtless and disheveled looking Sesshoumaru. Shocked beyond belief Kagome did the only thing she could think of; she screamed.

"Ahhhhh," Kagome screeched, dropping the towel she had just grabbed off the rack and substantially loosened the tautness of the one wrapped around her. 'How the hell could I forget to lock the door,' Kagome thought horrified as she scrambled backward.

Sesshoumaru's normally passive expression converted into one of utter shock as he realized what it was that had being on the other side of his bathroom door. 'What the hell is she doing in here? ' he thought as he gazed at her scantly covered towel rapped body.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Kagome screamed, waving her arms at him causing her towel to slip down some.

Sesshoumaru's expression reverted back to his normal look of boredom, "What do you mean what am I doing in here, this is my bathroom, it is you who should not be in here."

Kagome couldn't think of a response, he was right she had purposely snuck in here, 'Damn, why does he always have to be right.' As she pondered Kagome's towel gave way and slipped down to her hips. Before she could grab it the towel bared her torso leaving it in plan view for Sesshoumaru.

The moment the towel fell Sesshoumaru's flicked downwards before he could stop them, the moment later they were once again focused on her face, he opened his mouth to say something but before he could get a word out Kagome once yelling once again, "Get out, out you stupid hentai, pervert!" she screech as she pulled up the towel and bolted out the open door behind Sesshoumaru.

As she ran farther into the room Kagome look around and saw a large dresser and mirror along with the giant bed with its blue and silver sheets that she had been envying the night before. 'Crap, leave it to me to run out the wrong door now I have to go and see him just to get out.' Kagome thought, completely forgetting the fact that the bedroom had its own separate door. Spinning around Kagome bolted out back towards the open bathroom door and ran right into Sesshoumaru's naked chest.

Not expecting Kagome to come bolting immediately back out of the room Sesshoumaru lost his balance and fell backward; a panicked Kagome going down with him. Dazed slightly Kagome laid still on Sesshoumaru; her eyes squeezed shut, hoping futilely that what was happening was all just a terrible dream. Cracking an eyelid open slightly she found herself staring at Sesshoumaru's chest which sat barely two inches away. 'Oh no, oh no, no, no, I am not lying practically naked on my half nude boss, please tell me that I am having a nightmare' Kagome thought as she squeezed her eyes shut again. Then she couldn't help the next thought that went racing through her head. 'OMG he his even hotter without clothes.'

Once this thought flashed in Kagome's mind she scrambled to her feet as fast as she could, a firm grip on her towel, and fled from the room. Only this time she went out the proper door.

As he watched the various emotions cross across Kagome's face Sesshoumaru could help but be amused even though he found their situation incredibly awkward. As he watched her jump up surprised crossed his face at what he smelt as she went running out of the room for the second time, 'hmm, so my little assistant thinks I'm attractive. This could be to my advantage. Though it is very lucky she didn't actually see me looking at her, other wise the tantrum she will throw once she is done being embarrassed would be ten times worse.' Sesshoumaru deliberated still on the floor, but it was the after thoughts that reverberate around his head was what he worried about more then the temper tantrum she would have later, 'Very lucky for me as she is exceptionally lovely indeed.

Half an hour later Kagome finally mustered up the courage to walk out of her bed room. She had deliberated about how she could get out of this without looking like a tomato the entire time. Unfortunately she couldn't think of any way to get out of the situation without feeling like a fool. 'What makes it worse is that he'll be as calm and cool as ever. Plus now I have confirmed just how hot Sesshoumaru actually is. Eek do not go there, do not!' Kagome fretted as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was still soaked but the black jeans she was wearing hugged her nicely and the crimson tank top emphasized her waist and was all around flattering. Happy with at least her appearance Kagome took a deep breath and walked out of her room.

Walking into the room she couldn't help but be a little surprised, she had expected to see Rin up and watching cartoons. Instead the room was quiet, her scream had not woken the little girl up, 'I didn't wake Valeo up either she is still out like a light.' Kagome thought as she looked around to see if Sesshoumaru was any where nearby. Not seeing him she wandered through one of the doors into the kitchen area muttering, "Not that I should be all that surprised, that dog could sleep through an explosion. Just like Souta."

As Kagome walked over to the fridge she realized that there was no point looking for food since they had arrived so late the night before there would be no food in it, since they had not stalked it. Fortunately for Kagome the hotel supplied them with a variety of coffee for her to make, as well as some teas and a handful of cream and sugar. Quickly putting a pot on, she got out two mugs and sat to watch the coffee.

Just as the coffee was finished Sesshoumaru walked in, walking over to the counter he filled one of the two empty cups poured in some sugar and two creams before sitting down across form Kagome.

Kagome's eyes were glued to the table in front of her, the moment Sesshoumaru walked in she tensed and gripped the arms of her chair. Taking a deep breath Kagome attempted a stab at conversation. "Good morning Sesshoumaru." She whispered out barely audible.

Sesshoumaru's keen ears caught it easily though. "Good morning Kagome, although I do believe we have already seen each other this morning."

"Umm, a-ah…" Kagome stammered as she felt her face and neck turn beat red, 'Damn, I wouldn't be surprised if my whole body was red.'

"Tell me just what were you doing in my bathroom at five thirty in the morning?" Sesshoumaru asked looking as nothing awkward had prospered earlier.

Kagome slowly raised her hands to the table but they didn't make it all the way to resting on the top, they merely clung to the edge in a death grip. "I wanted a bath, the tub looked so nice, especially compared to the one I have at home. I figured I would just get up early and take a nice bath before you got up, but I forgot that I had no idea what time you actually rose in the morning." Kagome rambled out quickly, and found the courage to glance up at Sesshoumaru. Seeing the slight smirk that pulled at his lips her temper pushed past her embarrassment and she snapped at him. "What the hell are you smirking at you arrogant jerk, you walked in on me with just a towel then ogled me when it fell you stupid pervert!"

'What I thought for sure she didn't catch my slip, it wasn't more then half a second. She's probably jumping to conclusions; though they are accurate they are still conclusions.' Sesshoumaru vex silently, though it wasn't apparent on his face when he answered her back sound terribly bored. "Do not attempt to blame this on me, I did know you were in there and you did not lock the door. And as I recall it was you that ran into me so do not try to blame that on me either."

Kagome growled at him fed up, his statements brought flash backs of the incident which did nothing for the heat radiating from her cheeks, "I forgot about the other door, I forgot about it completely acutely." She admitted her anger retreating as fast as it had risen. Then she realized that he hadn't actually denied looking at her which cause her temper to charge back at full force. "Hey you didn't say anything about not being a pervert I knew it! You did enjoy it you –"she was about to continue but thought it would be best not to completely hash out her boss.

"Do not use such foul words to describe me; I am not that kind of person, if you wish to see one look no farther then Miroku. He is a prime example." Sesshoumaru told her hoping that the slight shift in topic would help dull her fire.

"That's probably where you learned it," Kagome replied, growling at him once more but with less emotion behind it.

'Hmm, that is actually quiet the growl,' Sesshoumaru thought looking at her curiously, 'I wonder where she learned it, I have never heard a human sound that way.' "Where did you learn to do that?"

"What?" Kagome asked, startled by the sudden change in topics as well as by the blatant curiosity on Sesshoumaru's face.

"That growl, who taught you that?"

"You mean this," Kagome asked before doing another small growl. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome explained, "I have always been able to do it, why?"

"I have never met a human with the ability to do that naturally." Sesshoumaru stated simply. Glancing at his watch he looked up and gestured to the door behind Kagome, "It is already seven; go get Rin we need to discuss this room issue with Inuyasha and Kikyou before we leave for the day. We also must get the car before we can go to the site."

Kagome nodded and got to her feet deciding that it might be best to leave what happened earlier buried in the past, deep in her memory. 'If Sesshoumaru could act like nothing happen so can I.' she decided firmly as she headed to the room that Sesshoumaru had placed Rin in the night before so that she could wake the child for there very long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty minuets later Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat in the hotels restaurant waiting with a hungry Rin and a sleepy Valeo for Inuyasha and Kikyou. Flipping through the menu happily Rin turned to Kagome and chirped happily, "I am so excited, I get to see Grandpa and Grandma today Kagome, isn't that great?"

"Yes it is," Kagome told the girl enthusiastically, while she gave Sesshoumaru a questioning look.

Noticing this he explained, "My father and mother are up here on vacation, they arrived last week to go on a cattle drive of all things and agreed to stay an extra week and take care of Rin."

"Oh," was all Kagome could get out before their twenty something redhead waitress came up and placed there drinks down in front of them. "Thank you," Kagome and Sesshoumaru said simultaneously. While Rin sang her gratitude out quickly and resumed searching for what she wanted for breakfast.

"You are most welcome," the women purred at Sesshoumaru and lent close, completely ignoring Kagome.

Kagome saw a flash of annoyance cross Sesshoumaru's face as picked his cup up and took a sip. Peeved, Kagome growled softly before coughing blatantly and saying with false pleasantness, "Thank you that will be all for now. We are not quite ready to order."

The red head tossed a glare at her before turning to leave, swaying her hips with a near comical exaggeration. Seeing thing Kagome couldn't help but chuckle, "How do you not go crazy, if people did that to me regularly I think I'd go nuts." Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"I pay no attention to them," He told her shrugging.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, and then began to wonder just what it was that was taking Kikyou and Inuyasha so long. She didn't have to wonder long because almost immediately she heard Inuyasha's loud, brash yell. "Oi, Sesshoumaru way to hide in the back of the restaurant." Turning Kagome saw Inuyasha striding towards him a large grin on his face, which Kagome had learned meant he had usually received an opportunity to yell at Sesshoumaru and get away with it or had done something with Kikyou.

"Inuyasha do not yell," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"I didn't yell, fluff."

"Yes you did," Sesshoumaru told him as Inuyasha sat down in one of the two vacant chairs opposite him and Kagome, "You were loud enough to wake Valeo from her sleep. That is a feat that Kagome does not even always accomplish."

Startled Kagome glanced down to see that her dogs head had indeed raised form the floor and her eyes were now alert, her ears perked. Reaching down Kagome stroked the dogs head just as Kikyou walked up her little demon dog cradled in her arms. Seeing this Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a worried look, she really didn't want a repeat of her second day at work.

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a look that said he would deal with it later before turning to address his brother and Kikyou. "It is nice of you two to finally join us."

Inuyasha just harrumphed, and mumbled something about annoying calls at twelve at night. "Just get to the point of why we are here?"

"You took up two rooms that's why where here." Kagome growled at him.

"We need more space then you," Kikyou told her disdainfully as she glared down her nose at Kagome.

"What, are you kidding me, Sango and I where suppose to share that room, plus I have Valeo. How do you need more room then us?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"We are more important then assistants are; besides you can be at your boss' beck and call if you share a room with him." Kikyou replied in a tone that implied far more then the words she spoke.

"We are keeping the rooms," Inuyasha stated firmly, glaring at Sesshoumaru smugly, from the look on his face he hoped that Sesshoumaru would argue.

Instead of disagreeing Sesshoumaru merely nodded, "You may keep both rooms but you will pay for them, neither the studio nor I are going to pay for either."

Kagome was shocked, "What about Sango and I?"

"You shall stay in my suit as you did last night and Sango shall do the same with Miroku. The suits have bedrooms so you will be fine." Sesshoumaru told her simply, ignoring the look of shocked disdain that was written all over her face as open his menu to see the choices.

All Kagome could do was stare at his bowed head, 'I am going to be sharing a room with him for a week, the only reason I didn't die of embarrassment after this morning was because I thought I would be free of the hot half-naked pre showered Sesshoumaru. OMG and Rin is leaving tonight so the only thing I have to hid behind is Valeo and all she does is sleep.' "I am so going to die," Kagome whispered softly as she slumped back in her chair and her mind raced to all the possibilities that could happen over the next week.

"Can we eat now?" Rin asked innocently, completely oblivious of the conversation that had just occurred.

"Sure Rin," Kagome told her meekly as she opened her own menu and looked at the food, 'I am soo not hungry anymore.'

----------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading I hoped you like it, I got a kick out of writing it: ) Please review I really love getting feed back both the good and the bad, so let me know what you think. I'll try and update as soon as I can!!


	9. A Snob and an Awkward Meeting

Chapter 9

A/N: Hey, hey, back again! And once more thank you for all you wonderful reviews. You guys are the best reviewers ever; I am so glade you like it! Ooo, and about the spelling thing, I kind of bite at spelling, I try to catch myself and I use the one on the program but it doesn't always catch everything. Sorry. I'll double check again but if I miss a couple please bear with me. Oh, and thanks for correcting my spelling of Buyo, I should have checked in my manga rather then online, duh.Any who I'm happy that this story surprised some of you, by you liking it better then you thought. : ) Well I'm rambling so on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was eleven o'clock by the time Sesshoumaru and Kagome, with a drowsy Rin and sleeping Valeo, drove down a road that looked like it was leading them to farm country. Glancing out the window Kagome saw a sign that read 'Stampede and Exhibition grounds up ahead' looking back at Sesshoumaru she asked, "Hey, wait, why are we headed towards the Calgary Stampede, it's not even on?"

"We are filming several very important scenes and this was the best choice for the environment that we were looking for. It is quiet often unavailable so we have been waiting a while for it to become vacant for are use." Sesshoumaru informed her as he turned down the drive leading to the grounds.

"So you what booked the entire grounds and now there completely vacant for just for you?"

"No, we were not quite that lucky, I have been informed that we are to share with another film company while we are here, though I am not sure who." Sesshoumaru informed her sounding slightly annoyed as he pulled into the parking lot where all various trailers were set up.

Eyeing him curiously, it dawned on Kagome why he wouldn't be to happy with this arrangement, "You didn't know we would be sharing until recently did you?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as parked the car and cut the ignition, "No, the phone call I received this morning when we were at the dealership was Inuyasha yelling at me. It would seem that he arrived when the other production was starting to unload, though he wasn't able to tell me who. I imagine he knows now though."

"Oh," Kagome said, 'so that's why he seemed so irritated when we were waiting for the car, not that he actually showed it. Ahh that means I have been spending enough time around him that I am starting to read his moods, that can't be a good thing.' Getting out of the car she watched as Sesshoumaru gave Rin a quick goodbye before exiting and walking around to the hood of the car where she was waiting. Holding her hand out for the keys Kagome grinned excitedly, "have a good day."

Before he gave her the keys Sesshoumaru gave her a stern look, "You will not wreck this car, and if you will pay for the damage."

Kagome just glared at him her hand on her hips, "I am not going to crash the car, and you bought insurance don't you remember."

"Yes but there were only two suitable sports cars left available in the city to rent and Inuyasha has the other one. It would seem who ever we are sharing the grounds with has acquired the others, and I refuse to drive one of the other excuses of a car that the lot has." Sesshoumaru told her growling slightly as he dropped the keys into Kagome's waiting palm.

The noise was completely lost on Kagome, he had growled at her to many times for it to have much of and effect on her anymore. She was also far to thrilled from receiving the keys. Jumping up and down she spun in a circle singing happily, "I get to drive an Aston Martin, I get to drive an Aston Marin," she then broke into a rather bazaar rendition of the electric slide.

Sesshoumaru just watch his face emotionless, 'It appears as though my assistant is merely an older addition of Rin. I had thought that humans grew out of these antics, it appears I was wrong.' Suddenly Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted as Kagome launched herself at him.

"Thank you!" She squealed, missing his look of discontent at the high noise so close to his ear. Before he could decide whether or not to return her gesture Kagome launched backward her expression looking as though it was trying to decide if it should be aghast or embarrassed. "Sorry," she muttered taking yet another strep back. As he watched her Sesshoumaru smirked as he realized the reason behind her abrupt changed in mood, 'I imagine the events of this morning are playing through her mind at this very moment. Hmm, it would seem that it had quiet an effect on her.'

Wanting out of the uncomfortable situation she had gotten her self in Kagome bolted past Sesshoumaru to his side of the car. Opening the door she gave a quick wave, "We, will be back at three thirty like planed."

Sesshoumaru just gave a slight nod, the smirk still evident on his face.

Quickly getting in she whipped the door shut, turned on the car and gunned it out of the lot as fast as she dared. Rin, now wide awake regarded Kagome curiously, "Where are we going?"

The question forced Kagome to an abrupt realization, 'I have never been here before, and I don't know where anything is.' Looking back at Rin she smiled, "I don't know what do you want to do today?"

"I want to go bowling!" Rin decided happily after a moment of serious thinking.

"Okay bowling it is!" Kagome replied enthusiastically before muttering under her breath, "now all I have to do is find a bowling ally, that's the tricky part.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly an hour later, after stopping and asking directions at five different gas stations, Kagome pulled up and parked right in front of the King Pin bowling ally. "Finally something goes right," she muttered, and then to Rin she beamed and said, "we got a good parking spot."

"Yippy," the young girl cheered, looking adorable in little black track suit she had wanted to wear. Then her smile turned into a frown when she looked at Valeo, "but what about Valeo, she wont be aloud to come in."

"Don't worry," Kagome smiled reassuringly at her, "we'll leave both windows rolled down a bit for her. She already had water when we stopped at the last gas station. It isn't that hot out today and we will come and check on her after every game we bowl okay?"

Rin smiled once more after hearing the plan and chirped, "Okay!"

As they walked inside Rin yelped in joy as she saw that place had a disco ball going above the lanes and black lights everywhere but around the front desk and the little restaurant area. "Wow, Kagome why are the lights purple?"

"So that it's more fun for people when they bowl," Kagome explained as they walked to the front desk. See, look at the white strips on the side of your pants they look purple.

"Wow!" Rin beamed in awe as she looked her pants.

When they got to the desk Kagome took hold of Rin's hand, "Hello I would like three games for two people." She asked politely as she looked up at the clerk.

"Oh," The guy on the other side said as his eyes wandered down from her face and focused on her chest. "Where is your partner, cause if they don't show I would love to _partner_ up with you." The leech told her grinning malevolently, revealing a row of smoke stained teeth.

"This is my partner," Kagome told him stiffly, as she picked Rin up and sat her on her hip. "Now, would you be so kind as to get our shoes so I can pay, and we can play."

Casting Rin a quick glance Leech boy just licked his lips, "are you sure you wouldn't like to make it a threesome I'll give you a free game. You'll have fun –"

Before the guy could say anything more a purple haired hanyou had come up and grabbed the man by the arm and swung him violently around to face her and growled, "Just what do you think you are doing Kyle, how many times have I told you not to hit on customers! I cannot believe I let my mother convince me to hire you. This is your last warning if you even attempt to try this again I will throw you out of here so fast that you will wonder what the hell hit you when you land face first into the concrete".

Kyle just bobbed his head swiftly and swallowed hard before backing swiftly away, 'Ha, least he respects someone,' Kagome thought as she watched the guy escape. Swapping her gaze to the purple haired hanyou she was slightly surprised to find her beaming. "Hello, sorry about him," the girl apologized, "my, names Nell, now how can I help you? I heard you say something about shoes, now what are your sizes."

"Four please," Rin asked the lady sweetly.

"And a six and a half four me please," Kagome asked her.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Nell told them still grinning as she spun around and went into the back room.

Not two minuets later she was back out with two pairs of shoes, taking the small pair Nell handed them to Rin, "Here you go sweetie the laces have flowers though, I hope you don't mind." She asked Rin.

Rin, who had already been smiling brightly, beamed wider upon hearing the flower comment, "Oh that's okay, and I love flowers! Thank you!"

Grinning at Rin's reaction, Kagome set the child on the ground and gestured to a nearby chair, "Rin, why don't you go sit down and put your shoes on, I am just going to finish up here. Don't wonder off." As the child complied Kagome stood and turned back to talk to Nell, "Thank you, we had wanted to play three games of ten pin. Though I don't know why Rin would want to play ten pin, those balls are huge."

"Don't worry; the pink balls are only five pounds. Just let her use those and she shouldn't have too much trouble." Nell chuckled, gazing at Rin, "she is such a sweetie girl by the way, I hope when I have a child they will be as well mannered. You have defiantly done a great job with your daughter."

It took a moment for this comment to fully hit Kagome when she realized the mistake that had been made she shook her head, "Oh, no, she isn't mine. Rin is my boss's daughter; I just take care of her on occasion. I love her like she's mine but I can't take credit for her manners or attitude unfortunately."

"Oh, sorry you just look like your related and she seemed so happy sitting on your hip, I just-… sorry." Nell apologized casting her eyes down in embarrassment.

"Don't be." Kagome told her as she quickly finished paying and dropped into the nearest chair.

'Oh boy, that was slightly awkward. I wonder if anyone else has thought that Rin was my daughter. Wouldn't that be a hoot to watch Sesshoumaru's reaction to that kind of news, he would probably melt who ever said it. Any one who know that demon knows that while he might have a soft spot for Rin but I think he'd rather hug Inuyasha and tell him he loved him in public then allow someone to think that he and I were a couple and that Rin was are child.' Kagome thought as she put on the bowling shoes. 'Though I guess the one bright side of this entertaining concept of me looking like Rin's mom is that people will think Sesshoumaru would actually want me, which wouldn't be that bad. Ah, no not aloud to think that just because the boss is hot doesn't mean I would want to go out with walking talking arrogance.'

"Oh boy, why do I have a feeling that I am starting to like my jerk of a boss more then I should?" Kagome muttered to herself as she rose to her feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

By quarter after three Kagome found herself once more behind the wheel of her favorite car. After their bowling, Kagome had taken Rin to get lunch as well as spend half an hour trying to find a doggy bark so that Valeo could play fetch. Now that they were on the way back, with Rin napping against Valeo, Kagome let herself sing along with the radio while she thought about the day. Her mind immediately thinking of the creeper at the bowling ally, and then jumping to her humiliating defeat. "How could I get beaten that bad by Rin?" Kagome giggled softly, "what kind of kid her age can bowl a two ten?"

Allowing her mind to revisit her memory of the day's events, Kagome parked the car near the edge of the film trailers and got out. 'Yes, we are going to be on time.' Kagome congratulated herself as she snapped on Valeo's leash and urged the dog from the car. Eyes resting on Rin, Kagome decided not to wake her up. Gently picking the child up she softly shut the door and head off to find Sesshoumaru.

As she walked past the third clump of trailers Kagome found herself wishing that she had woken Rin up, she wasn't heavy but Kagome had underestimated the distance she would have to walk. Moseying along Kagome looked at the various people trying to find a face that she recognized, 'wow I have passed make-up trailers and everything, I can't believe that I haven't seen anyone by now. Oh well I'll probably see one of the regular guards sometime soon.'

Five minuets later Kagome still hadn't found some one she knew or at least recognized. As she hurried along she accidentally bumped into a tall fair haired woman. "Excuse me, but watch where you're going," annoyed that she had not gotten a larger reaction from Kagome, "what are you doing back, do you work here?" A sour sounding voice asked from behind her.

Turning around Kagome found herself face to face with a platinum haired demoness, "Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry, for bumping into you. I am here to see Sesshoumaru. Are you from the other studio?" Kagome asked as she got a good look at the rude, but unfortunately gorgeous, blonde. She had angry brown eyes and an elgant face with to much make-up on.

"I am in the other production, now leave!" The demoness growled pointing in the direction of the parking lot that Kagome had just walked from.

Kagome, slightly taken aback by how angry this woman was, 'wow, what did I do to you lady.' Stepping slightly to the side Kagome attempted to just move on past her as she spoke, "Look, I am sorry but I have to go I don't want to be late. The last thing I want is for Sesshoumaru to be upset with me."

"Oh, you don't want to get in trouble, that's a pity because I am going to make sure you do. Sesshoumaru doesn't need to be bothered by the likes of you," She sneered, 'Nor does he need to be pestered by some snot nosed brat that probably never shuts up. Don't you know that you should never bring your children to work, especially a brat that needs to be carried?"

"Don't you dare insult Rin, she is a true gem, and unlike you will not float by on so-so hair and a shitty attitude. You are lucky she was asleep, I don't know what the hell your problem is with me but you had best back off," Kagome growled at the woman, livid at the gall the cretin had. Valeo, now highly aware of her owners irritation had also began to growl at the demoness, her hackles raised; something she never did.

Completely ignoring the dogs warning the demoness continued her unprovoked attack at Kagome, "Back off, do you have any idea who you are talking to you filthy little human?" She snapped louder this time, loud enough to wake up Rin,

Blinking confused, Rin spoke before Kagome got a chance to, "Kagome, who is this lady?" she asked curious, oblivious to what had just ensued.

"I am Arisa you snot nosed little bi-" She started but never finished as Kagome slapped the woman, forcing her to take a couple feet back to try and catch her balance, before she was even given a shot Valeo jumped onto the demoness, causing Kagome to loose hold of her leash. Running right overtop of the problem and streaking off into the sea of trailers.

Completely forgetting the prostrate demoness she had slapped Kagome took off after her dog, Rin held firmly in her arms. Realizing what she had done in front of the child Kagome told Rin sternly, "Rin, you must listen to me you never do what I just did. Never hit people unless you are defending your self. Okay?" When the girl nodded her understanding Kagome sped on. After having made it a little over two hundred feet, Kagome stopped momentarily as she lost sight of Valeo, so she shift Rin onto her back then took off once more ducking and weaving in and out of various people. Taking a sharp right turn Kagome found herself running right into a security guard. "Excuse me have you… Seen a large Great Dane… If she went by you had to have… Seen her she is kind of hard to miss...?" Kagome panted as she gazed up the stern faced security guard.

"Do you have a security pass, this is a restricted area?" The man asked gruffly.

Kagome panted as she quickly pulled out the card and flashed it at him. When he nodded his approval she asked, "So, have you seen my dog?"

"Yup," he nodded, and pointed behind him, "It just took off and ran right over to Mr. Taisho."

"Thanks," Kagome told him gratefully and took off as fast as she could, Rin giggling in glee as she clung to her shoulders. 'Well, at least one of us is having fun.' Kagome thought warily. The Sesshoumaru came into her line of sight Valeo at his feet causing her to sigh in relief, 'yes she went straight to him, and hopefully she hasn't done anything else.'

Slowing down to a walk Kagome approached the regal Sesshoumaru slowly, trying to figure out just how mad he might be, 'If he only knows about Valeo getting loose he wont be to bad, if what happened with that Arisa woman has gotten to him then I'm dead.' Stopping a few feet away Kagome could tell from the look in Sesshoumaru's eye that he had indeed heard the news about what had happened with Arisa. 'Oh yeah, I'm dead.'

"Kagome, would you please put Rin down, she can stay with Miroku for the moment, and come with me a moment." Sesshoumaru asked her, his face completely blank, but his eyes looked like a mixture of anger and suspicion.

Kagome nodded as she followed Sesshoumaru into a trailer leaving Valeo outside tide to Miroku's chair. Inside Kagome looked around to find that the trailer looked like a modern office with a big dark wood desk and two black chairs in front of it. As he took a seat Sesshoumaru motioned for her to follow suit. Tired she dropped down into the soft leather chair and eyed her boss nervously.

"Why did you and your dog attack Arisa?" Sesshoumaru asked.

'Well he got to the point quick, and hey I didn't attack her, 'Kagome jumped to her feet, "I didn't attack her, she was insulting me! Which normally wouldn't have bothered me but then she started on Rin. When Rin woke up she was about to call her a snot nosed little bitch, so I slapped her. And I will not apologize so don't even ask! No child should be called that and any proper full grown demoness or woman would not verbally attack a child." Kagome ranted at him, pacing before the desk.

"I see," Sesshoumaru said, "If this is true then I must have a word with Ms. Kuramae. You do not need to explain further."

Kagome was so far gone in her rant that she didn't even hear Sesshoumaru "Also Valeo didn't attack her, and she was riled up by the woman's aggressive behavior and jumped on her. Then ran over her, but she never tried to bite her."

"Kagome, you may stop."

"What was I suppose to do just let her insult Rin, when all Rin did was politely ask her name?" Kagome continued to rave not noticing as Sesshoumaru rose swiftly to his feet and stood in Kagome's path, until she ran into him.

"What the?" She sputtered as she realized he had moved from his place behind the desk.

"When you first spoke to Arisa what did you say?" Sesshoumaru asked not moving from his place inches from her.

"I just told her that I was going to you, and that I didn't want to make you wait." Kagome explained confused, and overly conscious of his proximity. Taking a step back she elaborated, "I didn't do anything to provoke her we just bumped into each other. I said sorry though."

"I see, stay here." Sesshoumaru told as he walked to the door.

"Hey wait why?" Kagome called after him.

By the time she had taken two steps towards the door Sesshoumaru walked back through it Rin's hand in his own. "Rin, will you sit down please," Sesshoumaru asked Rin softly.

"Okay," she chirped happily jumping up onto the chair Kagome had vacated.

Sesshoumaru knelt down before Rin and asked in a gentle but serious tone. "Rin when you were with Kagome on the way over here did a blonde haired demoness say anything to you?"

"Yes, I woke up because someone was yelling and I saw her in front of us. I asked Kagome who she was, the lady said, 'I am Arisa you snot nosed little bi-' but she didn't say anything else because Kagome hit her and Valeo ran over her. But Kagome told me I am never to do what she did. That you never hit unless you are defending."

"That is correct Rin, and thank you for telling me. You may go back out and play with Valeo and Miroku." Sesshoumaru told her as he stood to look at Kagome. When Rin was gone he began to speak, "Do not do that around Rin again, however I am not mad at you. You acted like any mother would; trying to protect their pup only in this instance she was not even yours. I will deal with Arisa but you are to avoid her for the rest of this trip."

"Okay," Kagome answered, not sure what else to say, 'he isn't mad at me? I hit some important woman but because it was for a good reason I'm not in trouble, sweet. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru this is just proof that he is not as ruthless as he lets everyone believe.

Before retaking his seat behind his desk Sesshoumaru ducked his head down to whisper in Kagome ear. "We are going to dinner at my parents tonight, and dropping Rin off," he told her enjoying how she had suddenly tensed, "consider it your punishment. Now go fetch Rin and Valeo, we will leave shortly."

"O-Okay," Kagome stammered shivering at the feel of Sesshoumaru's warm breath on her neck. Walking to the door in a slight daze a fact that she had forgotten to tell him hit her, "Oh, and I didn't put a single nick in the car."

Watching her leave Sesshoumaru allowed himself to mull over the resent events, 'It would seem that she sees Rin as part of her own pack even though she is human. She guards a child that is not her own as if it was, hmm, she becomes more interesting every day.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(I was going to end the chapter here, but I figured I'll add just a bit more :D Hope your enjoying it so far!)

It was five o'clock on the dot when Sesshoumaru, Kagome Rin and Valeo arrived at the Taisho's rented town house. One that was in the nicest area of the city, it resembled one of the high class ones she had seen why she had been in New York, it was not overly wide but tall and elegant looking. Before he unbuckled his seat belt Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and whispered softly for only her to hear. "So that you are not surprised, my fathers mate is human. This is Inuyasha's mother."

"Alright," Kagome said, really wanting to ask about his mother, but knowing it was inappropriate. Unbuckling her self she scooted out her door and grabbed Valeo form the back.

Fidgeting behind him, as Sesshoumaru rang the door bell Kagome fretted over the reaction she would receive, 'What if they don't think I should be here simply because I am his assistant. Oh please, let them be nice.' She hoped as she heard the door being opened.

When the door was swung wide a tall silver haired demon stood with a beautiful dainty looking black haired woman at his side, both had grins spread wide across their faces. "Sesshoumaru, darling how are you!" The woman exclaimed wrapping her arms around his waist in a motherly hug.

"Yes how have you been?" Sesshoumaru's father asked as he slapped his son softly on the back before reaching down and scooping Rin up, "And how has the princess been doing?"

"Great, Grandpa! I had so much fun today with Kagome and Valeo!"

The woman had now let go of Sesshoumaru and caught a glance behind Sesshoumaru, to see a nervous look Kagome, who was shifting her weight back and forth from one foot to another. "Oh Sesshoumaru, you brought a woman with you! There really are firsts for everything. Look Toga darling Sesshoumaru has brought someone and they have a dog." She squealed ushering her and the dog in excitedly.

Toga quickly whispered in Rin's ear before putting her down to greet Kagome, "So you are the Miko I sensed. We'll it is wonderful to meet you, even if it is a bit shocking. Izayoi could you please close the door."

"Yes it's wonderful," Izayoi chide closing the door then whipping Kagome into a hug.

Unsure of what to do Kagome hugged the woman back, while gazing at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder, judging by the smirk on his face this had been what he meant by punishment. 'Oh, good one Sesshoumaru, just embarrass the hell out of me, by not telling your parents you were bringing me.' Kagome thought, "And what does his dad mean, me being a Miko?'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now I hope you like it, let me know and review, review, review. Let me know its good, bad or what not! Thanks for reading :D


	10. A Night On The Ton

Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you once more for all your wonderful reviews! Hehehehe, and look, ten chapters, yippy! I know it's a slightly pathetic reason for calibration but I can't really help it I'm excited! I had meant to update soon, however it's exam time so I have been slightly preoccupied so I tried to get this up quick so that I wouldn't keep you waiting to long. Oooh and if some of you don't mind reading the poem at the end and letting me know what you think of it that would be great! You don't have to (obviously) but if you have time and don't mind taking a gander that it I would really appreciate what you think. Any who, enough idle chat for now; on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. : ( : (

-------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome stood still within Izayoi embrace she glared daggers at Sesshoumaru's smirking face, and a rather unpleasant realization hit her. 'I can't believe this is happening he is going to make me tell them that the assumption they made is a mistake. How am I supposed to tell this woman that I am not Sesshoumaru's girlfriend?" Kagome contemplation frantically as she shifted her attention away from Sesshoumaru "Umm-" Kagome stared to choke out as she was squeezed even harder.

"Honey, I think it might be best if you let Kagome go, remember you are much stronger." Toga reminded gently, as he attempted to draw his wife and mate away from Kagome.

"Oh, I am so sorry dear, sometimes I forget that I am stronger then I use to be," Izayoi told her, her eyes doing a quick scan of Kagome's body to make sure she had not caused her any harm. Once Izayoi saw that she was fine she let her face light up with joy once more. "I was just so excited, Sesshoumaru never finds anyone he finds suitable enough to bring home to us. It is usually only Inuyasha that brings people home, so when I saw you I got over zealous."

Gazing a the woman's elated face Kagome found herself unable to correct the assumption, "That's okay, I don't mind hug in the least. Though I am sorry about surprising you, I thought that Sesshoumaru had told you I was coming." Kagome apologized then remembered she even had Valeo with her. "Oh, and I brought Valeo, I am so sorry I should have asked, you may not even like dogs. And she not exactly one that is easily missed."

"Oh I don't mind at all!" Izayoi laughed merrily taking the leash from Kagome and letting Valeo off the leash, "how can I not love dogs look who I am married to."

Kagome chuckled as she realized just how odd it would be if the woman had hated dogs, it would have been akin to not liking her own mate. "Your right, I had just thought that Sesshoumaru would have let you know." Kagome said, her eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru as she spoke.

"It doesn't matter one bit," Toga announced as he clapped his hands together from a few feet away.

"Yes quiet right, come this way. Dinner will be ready in about ten minuets so how but you come sit down and will get to know one another a bit better before dinner." The woman chirped happily as she ushered the group towards the door way at the back of the foyer, reminding Kagome slightly of Rin.

As they walked into the living room Kagome allowed herself to just stop and take in the subtle beauty of the room. The deep crimson couches were inviting and elegant looking. Every thing was strategically placed, to look as stylish as possible while at the same moment being very efficient. Each couch was within reach of at least one of the three tables; either the center coffee table of two side ones. There were too love seats on angles by a massive high ceiling windows.

While she was viewing the room Toga and Izayoi had taken a seat on the large couch on the other side of the coffee table, with Rin nestled between them. Sesshoumaru took a seat on the nearest couch across from his parents, seeing this Kagome automatically headed for the other couch. Before she had made it two feet Valeo barreled past her and leaped onto the couch, enveloping its length.

"Valeo!" Kagome cried, heading for the couch.

"Oh, you don't have to move her leave her be," Izayoi told her before she could even attempt to move the grinning dog.

"Yes, we use to have a dog that would sit on that very couch every time we were here. It is alright for you to leave her there." Togo told her, trying to reassure the uncomfortable look she had on her face.

"Just leave her and go sit with Sesshoumaru," she was assured cheerily by Izayoi once more.

Seeing that she was stuck, she slowly went the coach Sesshoumaru had claimed. He was seated almost in the middle, with his arm over the back of it, leaving Kagome very little room to sit and still have space between them. Wedging herself down next to the arm rest she gazed expectantly at her hosts while she tried to think of a way to bring up the fact that she wasn't seeing their son. Without blurting it out to them outright.

"So how is the shoot going so far?" Toga inquired of his son, recognizing Kagome's anxiety and wanting to give her a chance to relax.

Listening to Sesshoumaru's answer Kagome sorted through some ideas before settling on the most direct one, 'looks like I am going to just have to say it, the last thing I need is for them to start asking questions. If I get it out there it won't be awkward.'

Unfortunately Sesshoumaru had his own plans, also sensing Kagome's nerves he decided to have a little bit more fun with his ploy. As he answered his fathers question he edged closer to Kagome and slowly slipped a clawed hand into her hair and gently stroked it. Kagome stiffened instantly unable to squeeze herself any closer to the edge of the couch. 'The longer it takes for Kagome to tell my parents the more I shall do to her, it shall be interesting to see how long it takes her; and how much she will put up with.'

As she attempted to shrink closer against the side of the couch Kagome realized it was futile to try to escape. 'The further away I try to move the closer he'll get. Looks like the only way out is the truth.'

Unfortunately Kagome was not given a chance to speak as Izayoi was firing questions at them, most of which Sesshoumaru answered. The only time the perpetual chatter ended was when a timer went off in the kitchen sending the women scooting out of the room to check her meal. Moments later she was back, "dinner is ready!" She chimed out in a sing song voice. "I just love when we go away on vacation, no cooks, and I get to practice my culinary skills. Come tell me what you think, I'm trying something new for tonight."

'Okay, so I can tell them at dinner.' Kagome thought as she jumped up from the couch away from Sesshoumaru and his affections, that Kagome found herself enjoying to much for comfort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until dessert, when Izayoi hand out bowls of trifle that Kagome was finally able to get out the phrase she had been trying to say all night. The desire to speak had only increased throughout the meal, as Sesshoumaru had taken the seat next to her. Through the entire meal he had continued with his small 'affections'. When his mother was blatantly asking a question he would occasionally pretend to be so absorbed in Kagome that he would have her ask the question again. Kagome was so flustered that the moment she saw her opening she jumped at it and did what she had been hoping she wouldn't do.

"I think we have given you the wrong impression, I am not going out with Sesshoumaru, I am only work for him." Kagome exclaim hastily, wanting it all out before she was interrupted or let her self back out.

Izayoi hesitated as she placed a delicate china bowl before Kagome, a look of confusion marring her cheerful expression. Then suddenly she beamed once more and Kagome sighed in relief. "Oh, you're still shy about it! I am so sorry I must have made it so awkward going on and on about it. Asking questions, no wonder Sesshoumaru answered them all. Don't worry about it we will speak no more about it tonight. We shall wait until you have been together longer and are more comfortable." Izayoi told her, trying to be reassuring and smiling softly at her.

'Oh crap she totally misunderstood!' Kagome though her small moment of relief vanishing immediately, "No I don't th-" She started, but was cut off.

"No hun, the discussion is closed we shall talk about it next time perhaps." Izayoi told her, and then look towards her mate. "Right dear, not another word out of us tonight."

"Agreed" Toga concurred; grinning at Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When they walked into the hotel room Kagome let the annoyance that had been building up all night come out at Sesshoumaru. She had been holding it in the entire car ride and decided that now was a good time to let him have it. "How the hell could you let your parents think that? Not you encouraged it; all evening! Now they think that I am just shy about the new relationship, how am I suppose to face them next time, if this was your idea of a punishment I must say that I was cruel and unusual."

Sesshoumaru simply ignored Kagome's ranting and went into his bedroom to change. Peeved, she glared at the closed door, almost wishing she could burn holes right through it. 'Wow, that jerk, how can he act like that; just ignore things and walk on by!' Kagome fumed. Turning into her room she quickly through on some lounging clothes and came back out to wait for Sesshoumaru.

Dropping down onto the couch she continued her staring match with the master bedrooms door. It was a good ten minuets before Sesshoumaru came out, and not looking at Kagome went to the kitchen.

Quickly jumping to her feet Kagome followed him, taking a seat in one of the kitchen chairs as she asked, "So are you going to answer me?"

Sesshoumaru, a mug of coffee in hand, turned and sat down at the small table across from her. "I found it highly amusing, though I will be honest with you; I had thought that once you told them that you were not seeing me that they would believe you. It must be that for several decades now they have been hoping that I would take a mate, or at least be interested. Though I must say they seem to like you far better then they like Kikyo. The first time my brother brought her home my mother said barely a dozen words to you. Of course the fact that she approved of you so much will make it more difficult for you to convince her that you are indeed not my girlfriend."

"What you're not going to help?" Kagome asked surprised that he wouldn't want to let his parents know. "You do no think that's a little mean to your parents."

"No I believe my father know that it was a fallacy. Though I do not believe he will have the heart to tell my mother otherwise." Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome nodded, 'least I only have to convince one of them then,' She thought getting up to poor herself a cup of coffee. "It was very nice of them to take Valeo as well as Rin." Kagome commented as she returned to the table, wanting a change of topic.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "They enjoy pets, I was not be surprised when they asked if she could stay with Rin." Standing up he deposited his cup in the sink. "We have a dinner meeting tomorrow night that I arranged today. It is with the owner of another company. He just inherited it and is interested in producing a movie with me, so you will only be working tomorrow morning as you will need to buy another dress for tomorrow night."

"Why do I need another dress?"

"The dinner is not in the city we shall be heading to the west coast, he has business there before hand and asked that we meet him and I have agreed. The press likes to see that various companies can get along so this will be a good time to set up ground work." Sesshoumaru explained and head out of the room not waiting for an answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As she gazed out the window, Kagome saw the lights of the city coming closer as they descended. Letting out a soft sigh she relaxed against the seat, so far it had been an uneventful day, and if things went well she wouldn't embarrass her self when they got there. Looking down at the simple midnight blue strapless she was wearing she pondered just how formal this even was going to be. 'I cannot believe that we are flying to Vancouver just to have a dinner meeting. What kind of meeting is it if were dressed like this?' Kagome wondered as she glanced over at Sesshoumaru's outfit.

Doing a sweep from head to toe, Kagome couldn't help but admire just how nice he looked in his black suit. It was obviously tailored to him and expensive. The black dress shirt and midnight blue tie made him appear very dashing. 'Hey, we match!' Kagome thought startled at the idea.

"Umm, are we supposed to be matching?" Kagome asked him cautiously.

"Yes" Sesshoumaru told her not bothering to look up from the notes that he was reviewing.

"Why?"

"Because we are suppose to."

Not liking the answer Kagome continued to question, "and why are we suppose to?"

Growling ever so softly under his breath Sesshoumaru set his things aside know she would persist until he relinquished more information on the topic. "Koga Honda is the one that just inherited the production company he-"

"Wait is this the same Koga that was doing stunts when I first started?" Kagome interrupted him.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru told her coldly, glaring at her for interrupting he continued, "It was one of his fathers traditions that his guests and whom it is they bring, are to match so that if he does not know them he can at least associate. I am assuming that he wishes to keep up with traditions."

With that said Sesshoumaru picked he work up once more but did not resume reading it, instead he put it back into his briefcase and waited as they began there decent. Kagome, turned to look once more out the window, 'wow I think I like him better when Rin is around he seems way less tense when she is, I wonder what is bothering him?' She thought casting a quick glance at him, only to find him with his eyes closed and a slight furrow between his eyes.

Concerned Kagome turned to face him once more, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sesshoumaru growled, glaring icily at her, "and were there it is neither the time nor place to discuses it." Taken aback Kagome returned to the window to watch as the city grew steadily larger.

As soon as they landed and docked Sesshoumaru led her quickly out to an awaiting limo. Opening the door he gestured to her to climb in before her. Doing so Kagome quickly scooted to the far end of the seat towards the other door, and waited for the lecture she had not received on the plane, the one about not embarrassing him. Since he hadn't dealt it on the plane she assumed it would be coming now.

Instead as they began to move Sesshoumaru stayed quiet. Gazing at her as Kagome once more set her attention out of a window, 'She really is an intriguing creature, the more she is around the more I learn, and the more sides of herself she shows. She seems to genuinely care about almost everything that goes on around her. She is also apt at reading others, which she proved by noticing my aggravation. I may be becoming too comfortable around her, and what worse is that it should be bothering far more then it is. The last thing I need is to start caring for this girl.' Sesshoumaru pondered, so absorbed in his pondering that it took him a moment to notice Kagome gazing at him worriedly.

Kagome opened her mouth to ask a question but before she could Sesshoumaru spoke, "There is someone you must watch out for this evening."

"Oh?" Kagome wondered, her interest peaked, and no longer wondering about Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, Naraku Onigumo, he is a Hanyou that owns Shikon Legend Productions. Do not tell him your full name, he has some what of a shady reputation." This little morsel of information had Kagome sit up a little straighter in her seat and she listened more intently when Sesshoumaru continued, "I doubt that he will do anything while I am around, however should we separate do not talk to him and if you can avoid it try not to be within twenty feet of him. He will immediately pick you out because you are a Miko."

"Alright," Kagome agreed not wanting to meet the man if it boded this much trouble, for she doubted Sesshoumaru would warn her if it wasn't necessary. "And what do you mean Miko, you dad said the same thing too?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head ever so slightly, "Now is not the time to explain that, though I must warn you there are reporters outside," he told her as the car came to a stop.

'It's never the time to talk about anything. Wait, reporters?' Kagome thought slightly panicked, but before she could say anything the door was opened and Sesshoumaru stepped out. Reaching in he offered Kagome his hand. Looking at it tentatively she took and stepped out onto the side walk and was immediately bombarded with flashes and cameras.

Questions were being whipped at her left right and center, as Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her and led her to the front doors where a tall man with black hair and blue eyes stood beaming at her charmingly, 'Koga,' she thought, slightly surprised by his sharp appearance. The last time she had seen him he had been dressed like a normal person, not in a snappy black tux. Kagome didn't have time to admire the difference for long because one of the reporters' questions made it to her ears loud and clear.

"Sesshoumaru, you never bring a date to events, is she a new love interest?" A man to Kagome's left asked.

Sesshoumaru who had yet to answer a question responded to this one, "Maybe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehe, sorry I couldn't resist doing that at the end. Any way please let me no good, bad, ugly? Sorry again about the wait, I just finished writing my English final today and still have biology. I hoped you liked it, either way please review!! Thanks : )


	11. Meet and Greet

Chapter 11

A/N: First things first; SORRY! & THANK YOU! I didn't mean for it to be so long between updates, forgive me. And THANK YOU, again for all of wonderful reviews! Oh and from last time to those who asked, Ton in the title of the last chapter was on purpose. I had meant to put _Ton_ but I forgot, it's sort of a debutant term, I have been reading Pride and Prejudice for Lit. and the _Ton_ is basically like the social life of the high class, there is more to it then that but yeah. That's just a small side note to those who asked why I put it : D Now on with the story!!

Disclaimer: For those who have yet to catch on… I don't own a thing : (

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gawked silently at Sesshoumaru as took in what he had just told the press. Even though she knew that her jaw was ajar Kagome did even thinking about shutting it, she was trying to take in the implications he had just told the world. She shook off the bases of her daze as Sesshoumaru lent in to whisper in her ear.

"You best stop your attempt to capture flies unless you whish the picture to be all over the tabloids tomorrow." He told her softly; knowing full well that the reporters would take his quiet murmurs to Kagome the wrong way.

"Well they wouldn't be taking pictures if you had not said what you just did," Kagome hissed back between smiling teeth.

Sesshoumaru just nodded at the cameras and led her through the doors swooping down to speak in her ear one more time, "If you behave I shall explain later."

"I'll be the bell of the ball." Kagome growled the moment they were away from the reports attentions.

Just as she spoke those words Kagome saw Koga walking towards them, Dressed immaculately in his black tux, though Kagome couldn't stop the thought that Sesshoumaru had been more appealing at first sight from slipping into her thoughts. The same Koga she had met when she first baby sat Rin, the same one had inherited his father's company, and the same man who could not take a hint. She grinned at him as he strolled closer she liked him well enough, she just didn't want to go out with him and unfortunately he had quite accepted the fact yet.

"Kagome," Koga beamed taking both her hands into his and brushed a kiss against her knuckles, "it is great to see you again. I'm lucky that Sesshoumaru has decided to suck it up and bring a date this time. How fortunate for me that it was you he chose."

"It's good to see you too Koga," Kagome smiled at him as she tried to and subtly to retrieve her hands.

Not relinquishing his hold Koga took a few steps back, dropped one of her hands and pulled Kagome with him, "the band is great how about a dance?" Koga invited, still pulling slowly her towards the floor before she had even answered. Glancing at Sesshoumaru he asked, "You don't mind do you?" Koga didn't wait for Sesshoumaru's answer either while he continued to move her further away from the other demon and closer to the dance floor.

Still unable to release her hands from Koga's grip Kagome sent a pleading look towards Sesshoumaru, and hoped he would take pity. When Sesshoumaru didn't look as though he was going to do anything, Kagome resigned herself to make the best of the dance and hope that Koga wouldn't take it the wrong way and double his efforts in his one sided courtship.

As she let her self be led away Kagome was surprised when she heard Sesshoumaru come up behind her, one of his arms claiming her waist. When Koga kept walking and found that his prize had suddenly became heavier he turned around. Kagome Watched Sesshoumaru with apprehension, wondering what exactly he was going to do. When Sesshoumaru neither said anything nor moved right away Kagome began to think he might not do either. Thinking that it might be best if she broke the silence Kagome opened her mouth to speak; but was beaten to it by Koga.

"You'll have to let go Sesshoumaru, so that Kagome and I can hit the dance floor." Koga told him tightening his hold on Kagome's hand ever so slightly.

Sesshoumaru did not relinquish his hold, "You did not wait for my answer," Sesshoumaru told him as he took a few steps back and gave a small strong tug. Effectively bring Kagome closer to him while forcing Koga to either let go or risk hurting Kagome. As Koga dropped her had Sesshoumaru continued to talk. "I cannot let you take her for this dance, I am afraid that I claimed her before we had even arrived. I asked her in the limo on the way. You may ask her if you do not believe me."

Knowing a quick escape was available Kagome latched onto it and nodded in agreement with Sesshoumaru statement. "Yes he did ask me, just before we stepped out. Sorry Koga, perhaps later."

With that said Sesshoumaru quickly swept Kagome away onto the dance floor and into an enchanting waltz. Glancing up from attentively staring of their shoes Kagome smiled faintly at him and whispered, "thank you" before resuming her foot watching.

Sesshoumaru merely harrumphed as he regarded her carefully. After a few moments he spoke softly his lips a few inches from her ears. "Just how long has my ex-stunt man been intent on pursuing you?"

Kagome's head snapped up quickly, "he is not pursuing me" she told him, her voice guarded.

"Oh," Sesshoumaru responded, his eyebrows rose ever so slightly, "is that so?"

With sparse nod of affirmation Kagome attempted to sound stern, "yes that's so."

"Your tone belies you Kagome," Sesshoumaru told her with a smirk. "It is a wonder how you managed your lie when we were with my father and mother; you are a horrid liar."

"My lie! That was your-" Kagome started to huff indignantly.

"Yes you're not good at it," Sesshoumaru told her again, cutting off and ignoring her interrupted protest, then he gazed pointedly behind her shoulder "My proof is right over there."

Confused Kagome tried to spin in his arms, "what proof."

"That Koga is indeed pursuing you."

Looking once more Kagome finally caught a sight of Koga, who was indeed watching them as though he wanted to run over and pull the two of them apart. "Oh," Kagome mutter slightly embarrassed and glanced back at Sesshoumaru, who merely arched an eyebrow at her. "Well he may be chasing me but, it is not because I gave him any reason to. I have told him no more then once." Kagome said defensively.

"Oh so you have in not encouraged him in any way?" Sesshoumaru asked disbelievingly.

"No, like I said, I have told him more then once that I didn't want to go out with him. Thanks for the vote of confidence Sesshoumaru." Kagome growled at him giving him an icy glare.

"Hmm," was the only response Sesshoumaru gave as they continued their waltz.

Remaining silent for the rest of the dance, Kagome immediately removed herself from Sesshoumaru and strode off to the bathroom. Once she was inside she sat on one of the stools in front of the powder mirror to collect her thoughts, 'stupid male populous. Koga doesn't get it that I don't to date him, while Sesshoumaru thinks that I have been leading Koga on. Now I remember why I avoided dating back in high school. Men are idiots, you think that once they get older, at least as old as those two demons they would get less dense, but no it gets worse!'

Lost in her internal mutterings Kagome didn't notice that she had been joined by another person until female stood over her tapping one of her designer heels. Jolted out of her internal ramblings Kagome gazed up at the face of a gorgeous, tall, read headed demoness. A very peeved gorgeous, tall, read headed demoness.

Swallowing Kagome attempted to smile at the glowering face above her, "Hi, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, you can stick to your own kind," the demoness sneered.

"Uh, what do you mean exactly?" Kagome inquired, worrying if this particular female was talking about a certain silver haired demon.

"Don't be insolent," she snapped, "just because Sesshoumaru brought you here as a date, dose not mean that you are in any way special. It does not even mean that he will leave here with you tonight. So why don't you aim for someone you might obtain; like a waiter." The red head smirked.

Getting a little annoyed Kagome just took in the demoness' expensive indigo dress that revealed a little too much and gave her a blank stare, "excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said talking a step back looking smug and eyed Kagome, "I wouldn't count on him leaving with you. If I have anything to say about it he wont even remember who you are."

Now thoroughly ticked off Kagome rose to her feet and glared at the other woman who stood a several inches taller, "Look, I don't know who you are, but you have to be completely daft to think that Sesshoumaru would look twice at a gold digger like you. Hell he probably won't even look at you. He'll pass you right by like window manikin. Though you are right about me snagging Sesshoumaru, but I can guarantee you one thing." Kagome smirked taking a step towards the woman to glower at her. "It will be me he leaves with tonight." With that Kagome nudged past the demoness and strolled out the door.

As the door closed behind her Kagome couldn't help but snicker, "I may only be going home with Sesshoumaru tonight because I work for him and we have to get back to the shoot but, she doesn't know that." She mumbled under her breath to her self, quite pleased with herself.

Before Kagome had even made it ten feet from the bathroom door a man sauntered out from the shadows and blocked he path. Halting quickly, Kagome's gaze swept over the man. Taking him in two words flashed through her mind: creepy and danger. Taking a step back Kagome attempted to sneak around him, she had a feeling that this was the hanyou Sesshoumaru had told her to avoid. Just being near him had her spine tingling like nuts. When he moved with her Kagome took another step back and said politely, "Um, excuse me please."

When the man, did not move Kagome was about to try once more to move around him; before she could take a step he spoke, "Sorry, I do not believe that we have met, I am Naraku Onigumo." He told her holding out his hand.

'Its him!' Kagome thought nervously, eyeing his hand wearily Kagome began to take it, spoke awkwardly trying to avoid telling him her name, "Hello, I have heard of you." As she spoke their palms touched and a small pink shock zapped off Kagome at Naraku. Snatching his hand back quickly, Naraku gave her a venomous glare and started to move to wards her.

Just as he started moving a familiar voiced filled the air, sending a wave of relief flooding through Kagome. "Naraku, why am I not surprised to find you here?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he came up behind Naraku his eyes on Kagome.

Kagome watched as Naraku stiffened slightly before turning to cast his glare on Sesshoumaru, "I don't see why anyone would be surprised that I should be here. It is after all a rather large calibration party."

"I see I must be more specific. What I meant was that I was not surprised to find you here with a woman you do not know in an isolated area."

"That too should not be a surprise I like know of all the beautiful things around me, so I thought to meet the latest beauty." He said glancing at Kagome, "We were just getting into introductions when you came up." Naraku told him as he shifted to back and over to the side so he was a few feet from Sesshoumaru.

"Oh," Sesshoumaru said, he face as stoic as ever as he moved so that he was standing mere centimeters behind Kagome his eyes never leaving Naraku, "were you now?"

"Yes, though you like I mentioned you interrupted us and this lovely lady did not get a chance to introduce herself." Naraku continued, slowly clenching and unclenching his zapped hand, causing Kagome to eye it nervously, sending yet another shiver racing down her spine.

Sesshoumaru, shifted his gaze to Naraku's fist for a brief moment before he spoke, "then allow me to continue the introductions; this" he said, wrapping his arms around Kagome, "is my date. Now if we must be leaving." With that Sesshoumaru steered a very quiet Kagome away and back towards the hustle and bustle of the dancing.

Once they were admits the crowed Sesshoumaru leaned down and whispered into Kagome's ear. "Do you have any objections to us leaving now?"

Kagome just shook her head; if she could she would avoid the man indefinitely. Unfortunately she got the feeling that that was not very likely to happen.

--------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until she was safely seated beside Sesshoumaru and the limonene was moving that Kagome allowed herself to relax. Glimpsing over at her silent company Kagome was about to explain why it was that she had ended up getting cornered by the one person she had been told avoid when Sesshoumaru started to speak. "I am glade that you remembered not to tell him your name. He will eventually find out, however now he will have to take the time to either snoop or ask around, in which case he will make people aware of his curiosities."

"I didn't even know he was there until he popped out and blocked my path. Although the moment I saw him I knew that he was who you had warned me about. Sorry I cause us to leave" Kagome told him as she gazed out the window, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "yes I saw him just after you came out, however I was detained a moment." He continued, sounding annoyed. The tone in his voice had Kagome turning to look at him curiously. Seeing her expression Sesshoumaru elaborated sounding bored. "A demoness seemed adamant about convincing me to take her home."

Kagome chuckled slightly, "a red head?"

"Yes, I would not have noticed her had she not practically leaped onto my person." Sesshoumaru said dryly.

This information had Kagome giggling and Sesshoumaru looking at her with one brow arched. After a good little chuckle Kagome turned and asked, "Umm, when I went to shake Naraku's hand I zapped him. I don't know how, it wasn't like a shock you get when you've been sliding on carpet and touch someone it was like a pink jolt."

Sesshoumaru didn't look surprised, "that is your Miko abilities coming out. It would appear that you have some strength in that department if they seek to protect you and you are not even aware you have them."

"Again with the Miko thing, would you care to elaborate a little?" Kagome asked him slightly exasperated.

"No, we shall discuss this at a later time." Sesshoumaru said in a tone that told Kagome that they were done talking for the evening. 'He is going to explain this soon, or I will have to make his life torture.' Kagome thought as she looked once more out the window.

Hey, again sorry it took so long! Now if you could be so kind as to review that would be great!!

Ta. : P


End file.
